Biohazard Awakening
by Sojiku
Summary: Une énième suite de Resident Evil 6 (qui, disons le franchement, laissait pas mal de place à l'imagination). Dans celle-ci, le lieutenant Piers Nivans réapparaît, seulement l'ombre de lui-même. Et pourtant, il devra reprendre du service, car les ombres mouvantes de son passé sont encore en train de planer au-dessus du monde. (Amour masculin soft présent dans cette histoire).
1. Chapitre premier

**Bonjour !**

 **Je reposte cette histoire, après l'avoir retirée de Chronicles, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'a rien à y faire.**

 **Dans Chronicles, je parle d'AU, Univers Alternatifs en french, et ceci, Awakening, n'en est pas un. Enfin si, vu que logiquement Piers est mort, mais... Vous m'avez compris.**

 **Je fais ça maintenant car je suis en trai d'écrire le chapitre six en ce moment même (je suis en vacances au même endroit que quand j'ai commencé cette histoire ça doit être ça qui m'inspire x)), et en même temps, je pense à la suite et fin de mon two-shots de Chronicles.**

 **En gros, vous devreiz avoir quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent bientôt !**

 **Ah aussi, je vous encourage a relire Awakening. J'ai fait quelques changements mineurs, mais qui auront leur importance (de mémoire, dans le chapitre deux et le chapitre trois), mais bref. Syouplé. Faites-ça pour moi ?**

 **En tous les cas (re) bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Il n'y avait rien dans ma tête depuis un moment.

Rien.

Rien, excepté le bruit des vagues.

Elles partent, elles viennent, fouettant mon corps inerte.

Je ne sus pourquoi mon cerveau repartit à ce moment donné.

Il me manque quelque chose. Je le sens. Je le sais. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, étant face contre terre, et je n'ai ni l'envie ni la force de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre.

Comment étais-je arrivé là ? Je n'en savais rien. Je savais juste que quelque chose était arrivé. Quelque chose d'important. Aucun moyen de m'en souvenir, cependant.

Les vagues se sont arrêtées, à un moment. Je me demandais ce que ça signifiait.

Soudain, une voix venant de nulle part.

-Hé. Viens voir.

Je ne savais pas à qui cet appel était adressé. Sans doute pas à moi, qui n'était pas en état de voir quoi que ce soit.

Plus rien pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'une deuxième voix n'intervienne.

-C'est un gros calamar que tu as trouvé là, frangine.

-On dirait un homme, plutôt. Mais il n'est pas en bon état. Regarde tout ce sang. Sans parler de cette espèce de… substance.

-Ouais, c'est glauque.

Je sentis quelque chose toucher mon bras droit, mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

-Il est habillé en kaki. Je pense qu'il était dans l'armée.

-Ca, ou c'était un cosplayeur qui est trèèès loin de sa convention.

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Jonah.

A l'opposé de la précédente déclaration, j'entendis un rire, ainsi qu'un soupir.

-Il a l'air vraiment mal en point. Tu penses qu'on devrait le ramener à maman ?

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Surtout pas si c'est vraiment un militaire.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Si ça se trouve, c'est quelqu'un qui a disparu, et on aura du pognon si on le ramène vivant. Si on peut appeler ça vivant. C'est une raison de plus pour que maman essaye de le retaper.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de penser au pognon ?

-Rarement. Allez, aide-moi à le porter. Fais gaffe à ce truc gluant, on ne sait pas ce que c'est.

-Oh. Moi qui commençais à avoir faim.

Ma tête décolla du sol, ainsi que le reste de mon corps. Je pouvais tourner la tête, mais toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Les deux personnes qui me portaient, qui qu'elles étaient, ne firent pas de commentaire lorsque je bougeai ma tête de droite à gauche, comme les regardant avec les yeux encore clos. Peut-être ne me voyaient-ils pas, eux non plus ? Ils regardaient devant eux en marchant ? Je n'en étais pas sûr.

Mes pieds traînaient nonchalamment par terre, j'en déduisis donc que les personnes qui me portaient étaient au moins aussi grande que moi. Si c'étaient des enfants, comme j'avais cru le comprendre pendant leur dialogue au-dessus de mon cadavre, ils devaient être plus proches de mon âge que de celui d'adolescents. Pas vraiment des enfants, donc. Ou des enfants très grands, ce qui ne serait pas impossible.

Les bruits de la mer, qui s'éloignaient à mesure que je me laissais traîner, furent bientôt remplacés par d'autres, bien plus urbains. Je m'étonnais un peu que personne ne fasse de commentaire sur mes mystérieux 'sauveurs' qui trimballaient un type blessé couvert d'une substance suspecte, mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Alors que l'un des deux individus me tenait dans un équilibre précaire en me tenant par mon bras droit, l'autre ouvrait une porte, avant de remettre mon bras gauche sur ses épaules.

-On est bientôt arrivés.

Effectivement, peu de temps après, je fus posé sur une surface plate, assez confortable, avant d'être brutalement redressé à la verticale, les bras attachés à mon support. Cela me fit ouvrir les yeux d'un seul coup, c'était assez désagréable.

Je regardai rapidement et nerveusement autour de moi. J'étais dans une sorte de cocon transparent, le dos appuyé contre un matelas, et j'étais maintenu par des sangles, accrochées à mes poignets. J'éprouvai une surprise non dissimulée en voyant mon bras droit, énorme et sombre, mais surtout vibrant et dégoulinant. Je ne manquai pas non plus les petites étincelles qui circulaient à intervalle irrégulier entre les grosses griffes qui avaient remplacé mes doigts. Mon bras gauche, lui, était amoché mais intact. Toujours humain, du moins.

Une fois un peu calmé, j'ai recommencé à analyser mon environnement. J'avais déjà vu que j'étais dans une espèce de cocon de protection – savoir si c'était moi ou les autres qu'on protégeait était une autre question – et, dans la salle, il y avait un petit bureau avec un ordinateur, dont les fils partaient dans tous les sens autour de moi. C'était sans doute le contrôle de toute la pièce. Il y avait deux autres cocons, mais j'étais le seul patient dans les alentours.

Soudain, dans le cadre de la porte, j'entrevis un visage, entouré par de longues boucles blondes désordonnées et une barbiche de la même couleur, dont les yeux bleu ciel me regardaient avec curiosité. Voyant que je lui rendais son regard, il entra dans la pièce, et se planta juste en face du cocon dans lequel j'étais.

-Salut, me dit-il

Je reconnus la vois d'un de mes deux transporteurs. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui ça pouvait être, mais je n'avais aucune raison d'être désagréable, non plus. Alors je jouai la politesse.

-Salut, dis-je

J'avais entendu la réplique sortir de ma bouche avec une voix déformée qui me parut presque monstrueuse. Vraiment rien à voir avec la voix que j'entendais dans ma tête. C'était assez troublant. Mais mon interlocuteur ne se démonta pas.

Le type se planta devant moi, mais il était beaucoup plus bas. Comme je n'étais pas bien grand, je partis plutôt du principe que le cocon dans lequel j'étais était surélevé.

-Est-ce que vous êtes un genre d'alien qui aurait foiré son déguisement ? me demanda-t-il

-Mon esprit n'est pas encore bien clair, admis-je. Mais je ne crois pas.

-Bien ce que j'avais diagnostiqué. Un vilain choc post-traumatique. Vous souvenez-vous de votre nom ?

Alors que je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là la blouse de scientifique que portait le blondinet, je réfléchis ardemment pour répondre à sa question. Seulement deux noms me vinrent dans la tête, pour le coup, et je choisis, un peu arbitrairement, celui qui éveillait le plus d'émotions en moi.

-Je m'appelle Chris, avisai-je

-Pas de nom de famille ? demanda le type en prenant des notes

-Non. Mais j'ai aussi le prénom Piers qui me trotte dans la tête. J'ai dit Chris en premier parce que c'est celui qui me parlait le plus.

-Donc vous vous appelez Piers, conclut mon médecin par défaut

Je fronçai les sourcils, et le jeune homme – il ne paraissait pas bien vieux en tous cas – se mit à rire. C'était le même rire que celui que je pensais avoir entendu plus tôt, donc ça me confirmait que c'était l'une des deux personnes qui m'avaient transporté depuis la plage.

-Je vous explique, commença-t-il. Quand quelqu'un subit un choc, il garde une mémoire résiduelle des derniers mots qu'il a entendus avant le dit choc. Cela inclut les pensées et les contacts extérieurs. Evidemment, ce sont les pensées qu'on entend le plus fort, de manière générale, alors ce sont les informations qui reviennent le plus vite.

-Et ? dis-je, en ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir

-Personne ne pense en permanence à son propre prénom, c'est illogique. C'est pourquoi je pense que le prénom qui est le plus fort dans votre crâne – dit-il en montrant ma tête avec son stylo – est celui de la dernière personne à qui vous avez adressé la parole avant votre traumatisme.

-Chris, répétai-je

Lorsque je dis ce nom pour la deuxième fois, ce fut différent. Je sentis clairement une émotion, une émotion assez forte. C'était sans doute parce que mon esprit embrumé n'avait pas tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas moi. Il me paraissait évident, maintenant, que je devais avoir des sentiments forts pour cette personne, qui qu'elle soit.

-Mais alors pourquoi je pense aussi à mon propre prénom ? relevai-je

-J'ai dit que c'était rare, pas que c'était impossible. Et comme je vous le disais, il y a les pensées, mais aussi les dernières choses qu'on entend. Mon hypothèse est donc que votre Chris a répété votre prénom avant que vous ne perdiez conscience.

-Effectivement, ça se tient, dis-je, une fois les infos enregistrées

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis médecin, dit-il avec un franc sourire. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Jonah. Ma sœur Anna et moi vous avons trouvé sur la plage il y a quatre jours.

-Quatre jours ? répétai-je, abasourdi

-Le temps passe vite, hein ? Surtout quand on est dans les vapes, dit Jonah avec un rire sans joie. Pendant un moment, on a eu peur que vous ne vous réveilliez jamais. Mais comme vous bougiez, on s'est assis et on a attendu.

-Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, dis-je, pas du tout sûr de moi

-Non. Vous me remercierez lorsque vous irez mieux et que vous serez de nouveau chez vous. Ma mère et moi devons encore analyser ça, dit-il en montrant mon bras monstrueux. On s'occupera de vous en attendant.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, compris-je

-En effet. Vous n'iriez pas bien loin, de toute façon. Je reviendrai vous voir dans une demi-heure, bonne marinade !

Jonah me fit un clin d'œil, et sortit de la pièce en trombe, un peu comme il était entré. Je me surpris à sourire un petit peu devant l'enthousiasme de mon médecin traitant, qui, de toute évidence, adorait son travail. Et, sous ses airs fanfarons, il avait de réelles compétences. Je l'avais compris pendant son paragraphe sur le choc post-traumatique. C'était bien d'ailleurs le seul moment où son expression était sérieuse. Quant à moi, eh bien… si ma voix déformée m'avait choquée, au début, au final, je m'y étais fait.

Pendant la demi-heure précédant ma piqûre de rappel, j'eus tout le temps de penser à des détails. Par exemple, qui est Chris ? Son nom résonnait encore plus dans ma tête depuis que Jonah avait suggéré qu'il avait répété mon nom avant que je ne perde conscience.

Je l'aimais, et il – ce nom sonnait plus masculin dans ma tête – m'aimait aussi.

C'était lui qui répétait mon nom.

Encore et encore. De plus en plus fort.

Les mots me revenaient de plus en plus clairement.

« Gardez le contrôle, Piers. »

« Vous pouvez vous en sortir, Piers. »

« Piers ! On peut encore vous sauver ! »

« Piers, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Bordel, Piers ! »

« PIERS ! »

Le dernier cri de Chris me déchira en deux dans le sens de la longueur. Je n'avais toujours pas d'images, mais le son, lui, était éloquent. Tellement éloquent qu'une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue gauche.

-Chris, répétai-je d'un ton las

Mon œil droit me faisait mal, mais aucune larme ne coulait. Je ne ressentais rien, même pas l'envie de larmoyer. Serait-il possible que… Que ma joue droite soit dans le même était que mon bras droit ? Ce serait plausible, surtout selon les informations que j'avais en plus, maintenant.

« Gardez le contrôle », « Vous pouvez vous en sortir », « On peut encore vous sauver ». La voix de Chris m'avait fait comprendre que mon état actuel n'était pas normal. C'était sans doute une vilaine infection, une TRES vilaine infection, mais quel genre de virus pouvait faire ce genre de dégâts ?

Virus. Ce mot-là aussi était lié à des souvenirs. Mais des souvenirs bien plus désagréables. Là encore ce n'était pas clair, quasiment sans images, mais c'était assez pour me faire comprendre que c'était bien pire que le sens communément admis du terme.

Toutes ces pensées firent que je ne vis quasiment pas arriver Jonah, qui revenait pour la suite des hostilités. Cette fois-ci, il amenait un plateau avec de la nourriture, dessus. Enfin, je supposai que c'était de la nourriture. C'était sous des cloches.

-Me revoilà, Piers, déclara-t-il. Je vais vous faire sortir de votre bulle pour essayer de vous faire bouffer quelque chose. Et au cas où vous vous le demandez, je ne fais pas partie du menu, ajouta-t-il en ricanant. Pigé ?

-Pigé, répétai-je, encore un peu amusé

Jonah se tourna pour tapoter sur l'ordinateur, et mes lien se desserrèrent, me laissant tomber debout dans la bulle, qui s'entrouvrit juste au niveau de mon visage. Je pus bouger mon bras droit, mais cela faisait vraiment bizarre, alors je me contentai de bouger la gauche. Je me déverrouillai les épaules, ou plutôt l'épaule, et je me mis à gesticuler sur place, en gros, pour réveiller mes muscles, sans doute endormis par mon absence d'activité depuis mon coma théorique.

Jonah poussa un tabouret, caché en dessous du petit bureau avec l'ordinateur, pour le mettre devant ma protection, entrouverte. Ensuite, il ramena le chariot avec la nourriture près de lui, et monta sur le tabouret. Cela fit qu'il juste en face de moi, à une vingtaine de centimètres, et j'eus la confirmation, une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur, qu'il était effectivement légèrement plus grand que moi.

-Enfin face à face, me dit-il avec un petit sourire, en plantant son regard azuré dans le mien. Alors, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas trop mal, au vu des circonstances, admis-je

-Vous aimez la viande ?

-J'aime les steaks, dis-je comme par réflexe

-Légumes ?

-Haricots verts.

-Féculents ?

-Pâtes.

-Produits laitiers ?

-Fromage blanc.

-Dessert ?

-Poire.

-De l'eau ?

-Evidemment.

-Jus de fruits ?

-Parfois.

-Sodas ?

-Non.

-Alcool ?

-Rarement.

-Bien, dit Jonah en redescendant du tabouret. Comme prévu, vos goûts alimentaires sont revenus assez vite. C'est dans le langage élémentaire du corps, après tout. Ça garantit en partie notre survie.

Il alla attraper son bloc-notes, et griffonna dessus, avant de se retourner vers moi.

-Et je suis content de constater que vous n'aimez pas la chair humaine, reprit-il

-Vous ne m'en avez pas proposé, dis-je, ironique

-Non, effectivement. Mais votre regard à mon égard est neutre. Un prédateur a cette petite lueur, vous savez ? dit-il en montrant ses yeux. Et oui, je sais lire ça, aussi, ajouta-t-il en bombant métaphoriquement le torse

-Vous avez plusieurs cordes à votre arc, déduisis-je

-Ouaip. J'ai un diplôme en médecine élémentaire, en littérature, en psychologie, en langage corporel et en pharmaceutique. Ça permet d'avancer dans plusieurs directions dans la vie.

Jonah reposa son calepin, et revint vers moi, sur le tabouret. Plus je le regardais dans les yeux, et plus j'entrevoyais un souvenir. Ou une impression de déjà-vu. Je n'en étais pas sûr.

-Vous êtes une sorte de génie ? demandai-je

-Non. Quand vous rencontrerez ma mère, vous verrez un génie. Je fais bien pâle figure, à côté d'elle. Enfin bref, assez parlé de moi, concentrons-nous sur vous, hein ?

-Oui. Faisons ça.

Jonah souleva une cloche, et en dessous était une assiette avec des pâtes et des haricots verts. Il saisit une fourchette, qu'il approcha de mon visage une fois qu'elle fut remplie.

-Comment saviez-vous ? dis-je

-J'ai préparé des plats bateau. La base, quoi. J'ai de la chance que vous ayez des goûts assez communs. Bon, assez discuté. Ouvrez grand ou prenez la fourchette.

-Vous me faites confiance à ce point-là ?

-Oui.

Sa réponse rapide, nette et concise me déconcerta un peu. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre. Je me dis juste qu'il avait dû analyser mon comportement, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et qu'il en avait déduit que je n'avais aucune intention hostile à son égard. C'était quand même assez impressionnant, si c'était le cas.

Je levai lentement le bras gauche, passant ma main dans la fenêtre de ma bulle, et ma main frôla celle de Jonah lorsque je pris la fourchette. Je ne sus trop pourquoi ça me fit autant d'effet. Peut-être que je n'étais plus habitué aux contacts de ce genre.

Je mis la fourchette dans ma bouche, en me rendant bien compte que la partie droite de mon visage ne bougeait pas de la même manière, et, une fois ma nourriture consciencieusement mastiquée, je rendis la fourchette à Jonah, qui le remplit de nouveau avant de me la tendre. Cela prit du temps, mais j'arrivai au bout de l'assiette.

Après, nous sommes passés à la viande. La satisfaction que j'éprouvais à chaque bouchée, ainsi que la réaction que j'avais eue lorsque Jonah m'a demandé quelle viande je mangeais, me confirmèrent que j'aimais vraiment ça. Peut-être Jonah l'avait-il compris, aussi, et m'avait fait manger mes légumes et mes pâtes avant, pour garder le meilleur pour la fin ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Les capacités de perception de mon sauveur étaient évidentes, maintenant.

Le steak fut suivi d'assez près par un dessert au choix, et j'optai pour la tarte aux poires. C'était le premier fruit qui m'était venu en tête, et, tout comme pour le steak, j'avais eu raison de me fier à mon intuition. Le plus drôle, dans le sens le plus étrange, c'est que, à aucun moment, je ne me suis rendu compte que j'avais faim. J'ai fait ce constat seulement lorsque je me suis senti comme rassasié une fois mon repas consommé.

-Très bien, déclara Jonah en redescendant du tabouret avec ma dernière assiette. Vous sentez-vous un peu mieux ?

-Physiquement, ce n'est toujours pas ça, mais mentalement, oui. Au fait, pourrais-je voir à quoi je ressemble ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Si vous pensez être prêt à voir votre tronche, je peux vous amener un miroir.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, mais je dois savoir.

-Logique. Je reviens tout de suite.

Jonah repartit avec le plateau repas, et je poussai un soupir. Donc il y avait bien un truc avec mon visage. Maintenant que j'avais les mains libres, ou plutôt la main libre, je touchai ma joue droite du bout des doigts. Même si j'avais des gants, je sentais clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose que je ne sentais pas sur ma joue gauche. Une espèce de paroi cutanée supplémentaire, rugueuse et un peu flasque, qui allait de ma mâchoire à mon sourcil, en traversant mon œil. Si ça ressemblait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ce que je voyais sur mon bras droit, je comprenais pourquoi Jonah m'avait pris pour un alien, et pourquoi il m'a demandé si j'étais sur de vouloir voir mon visage. Mais il fallait que je sache.

Jonah quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand miroir, qu'il plaça devant moi. Cela fit que je pus constater les dégâts.

La substance grisâtre qui avait englouti mon bras était non seulement sur mon visage, comme je l'avais entrevu plus tôt, mais aussi sur tout le reste de mon côté gauche. Je n'avais pas pu le voir à cause de mon bras monstrueux, qui prenait une bonne partie de mon champ de vision. Mon visage était donc à moitié grisâtre à moitié pâle, et mon œil droit était décoloré, contrairement à son jumeau, qui était d'une couleur noisette timide mais vivante. La peau grise que je croyais s'arrêter à ma mâchoire continuait en réalité dans mon cou, sur le côté droit de ma gorge, avant d'aller rejoindre mon épaule absente et mon bras purulent. Il manquait une bonne partie de mon vêtement, alors je pus voir que la peau nécrosée prenait toute la partie droite de mon torse, quasiment jusqu'au sternum, et continuait à longer mes côtes jusqu'à ma taille. Mes jambes étaient, pour une raison inconnue, épargnées. Cela me fit me demander de plus en plus comment c'était arrivé.

-Alors ? Le verdict ? me demanda Jonah alors que je me regardais de haut en bas pour la troisième fois

-Je n'avais aucune image de moi-même, et maintenant j'en ai une, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Je voudrais quand même savoir ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Le virus C.

Jonah et moi regardâmes en même temps vers la porte, où une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux noirs venait d'apparaître. J'avais reconnu la voix de la deuxième personne qui m'avait sauvé, et elle avait les mêmes yeux que Jonah, donc je devinai que c'était sa sœur. Celle-ci s'approcha de son frère, un dossier à la main.

-Salut frangine, dit Jonah. C'est bien ce qu'on pensait ?

-C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, confirma Anna.

-Vous êtes un sacré veinard, Piers, dit Jonah en me regardant. D'habitude, les gens perdent leur conscience après très peu de temps.

-Ce n'est pas de la chance, Jonah, dit sa sœur. Regarde les relevés.

Elle lui tendit le dossier, et il le prit avec un regard intrigué. Je fronçai les sourcils, alors qu'Anna s'approchait de mon cocon, dont la fenêtre était encore ouverte. Elle me fixait, silencieuse, et moi-même, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle redescendit du tabouret lorsque son frère poussa une manifestation éloquente de surprise.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-il. Je pensais que les variables…

-Les variables ne sont pas infaillibles, le coupa Anna. La preuve. Nous partons. Maintenant.

-Je vais préparer nos affaires, opina Jonah avant de partir

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je

-Pas le temps de vous expliquer. On lève le camp, je vous dirai tout une fois que ça se sera tassé. Je vous le promets.

J'acquiesçai très vaguement, et Anna se mit à taper très vite sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, faisant mon cocon s'ouvrir en entier. Je réussis à mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais un côté de mon corps était nettement plus lourd que l'autre, je gardais un équilibre précaire. Anna était là pour m'attraper, au cas où. Alors que j'arrivai finalement à quitter la pièce, Jonah reparut avec une valise noire, comme un attaché case, qu'il tendit à Anna, avant d'échanger de place avec elle.

-Où va-t-on ? demandai-je

-Ailleurs, me répondit Jonah. L'important, c'est de ne pas rester ici.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas m'expliquer ? insistai-je

-Courir avant. Parler ensuite, articula-t-il

Je finis par céder, et je me mis à détaler dans la maison, précédé par Anna et suivi par Jonah, à la vitesse maximum que je pouvais atteindre. Plus rapidement que je ne le pensais, nous fûmes arrivés à l'entrée, et, devant, une camionnette nous attendait. Je fus invité à monter à l'arrière, pour des raisons évidentes. Il y avait une petite vitre sur la porte arrière de la camionnette, alors je regardai négligemment dehors. Dès que le moteur se mit en route, je vis la maison brûler rapidement et d'un coup d'un seul, comme une énorme réaction chimique. Mes chauffeurs m'invitèrent à prendre mes aises, car la route serait longue, alors je me laissai tomber en arrière, regardant le plafond sombre de la camionnette.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais au moins, j'allais quelque part. C'était mieux que rien.


	2. Chapitre deuxième

Après de longues minutes à fixer le plafond, ce qui devait arriver arriva : je me suis endormi. Le mouvement tranquille de la camionnette me rappelait sans doute le flux et le reflux des vagues qui m'avaient bercé pendant… je ne sais combien de temps, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que je serai fixé lorsque je saurai quand ce Chris m'a vu pour la dernière fois, et quelle date nous sommes aujourd'hui.

En parlant d'aujourd'hui, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais était assez particulière. J'étais à l'arrière d'une camionnette sombre, conduite par mes deux 'sauveurs', qui m'inspiraient assez confiance mais dont je ne savais presque rien, et qui m'emmenaient je ne sais où pour une raison inconnue, le tout après avoir brûlé leur maison.

Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant, mais sans expérience préalable, je trouvais le dernier enchaînement des événements assez inhabituel.

A un moment, nous nous sommes arrêtés, et Jonah a ouvert les portes de la camionnette en grand, un sac à dos sur l'épaule, pour venir s'installer près de moi, assis contre la paroi du coffre. Il posa son sac à côté de lui, et la camionnette repartit.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il soudain. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé si vous accepteriez de la compagnie. Si vous voulez, je peux retourner à l'avant.

-Non, ça va, admis-je. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.

-Tant mieux. Parce que je suis là pour la mise au point. C'est par ça que j'aurais dû commencer. Ma sœur me dit toujours que je suis trop gentil.

-Ce n'est pas toujours un défaut. Je vous écoute.

Ma vision nocturne devait être développée, car je vis Jonah sourire.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il. Pour l'attention et pour le compliment.

Jonah sortit des papiers de son sac, je reconnus les papiers que sa sœur lui avait tendus quand nous étions chez eux. Il les relit rapidement – je voyais même les mouvements de ses yeux – et les posa. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son explication.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour avoir le virus C dans votre organisme, surtout en si grande quantité, mais il s'avère que votre métabolisme y a été extrêmement réceptif. Vous êtes resté en semi mort cérébrale un certain temps, mais votre cœur, lui, battait toujours, vous maintenant en vie. Le virus s'est propagé dans votre sang, et votre organisme s'y est adapté. Mon hypothèse est que la pression de l'eau a ralenti la propagation extérieure. Cela voudrait dire que vous êtes resté dans l'océan au moins six mois.

-Six mois ? répétai-je. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, à vrai dire.

-Logique. Vous étiez mort. Ou presque. Je pense que c'est le retour à l'air frais qui a ranimé vos poumons, et vous a fait reprendre conscience.

-Oui, ça se tient.

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis médecin, s'esclaffa Jonah

-Et pourquoi avons-nous dû partir en catastrophe ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais rien. C'est Anna qui gère les évasions. J'ai juste l'habitude de l'écouter. C'est elle l'aînée, après tout. De quelques secondes, mais quand même.

-Donc vous êtes jumeaux, compris-je

Jonah s'allongea près de moi, juste à côté de mon bras mutant. Son inexplicable confiance en moi me désarçonnait un peu, mais elle me faisait plaisir en même temps.

-Ouaip. Elle a teint ses cheveux en noir pour plus ressembler à papa. Normalement, elle est aussi blonde que moi. Mais moins intelligente, ricana-t-il

-Vous avez dit travailler avec votre mère, me souvins-je. Elle n'était pas avec vous dans la maison ?

-Bien sûr que non. Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour transformer notre mère en méchoui pour charognards quand même. Non, elle m'envoie ses résultats par mail, et on parle par Skype. Elle voyage beaucoup, et Anna la remplace comme elle peut. Et quand elle peut.

-Que fait votre père ?

-Anna est dans l'armée avec lui, et moi je bosse en labo avec maman. On s'est bien répartis. Les cerveaux et les… moins cerveaux. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui. En ce qui concerne ma famille, il n'y a que de l'armée.

Jonah se redressa d'un seul coup pour me fixer, et je compris en même temps que lui. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, devant les images qui avaient défilé dans ma tête sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je voyais un homme d'un certain âge me remettre une médaille militaire, avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Mon père, sans doute. J'arrivai à voir le nom sur la médaille : Piers Nivans. C'était donc mon nom.

Puis, une autre image. J'ai une arme, dans les mains. Une autre arme très lourde et très bruyante, mais je me vraiment bien, vraiment à l'aise avec. Comme si c'était une extension de mon corps. La preuve, dans le flash suivant, mon arme ne me parait plus si lourde, je peux facilement courir avec pour suivre d'autres soldats.

Voyant que Jonah me dévisageait encore, je lui racontai ce que je venais de voir. Il sembla satisfait, avant de se remettre allongé.

-Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je voulais vous parler, expliqua Jonah. Si on continue d'explorer les possibilités, vous aurez d'autres flashs mémoriels.

-Oui, sans doute. Maintenant que vous savez mon nom de famille, voulez-vous me dire le votre ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Jonah Muller. Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais vu notre position, ça me paraît compromis.

Je réussis à me redresser, et lorsqu'il fit de même, je lui tendis ma main gauche. Evidemment. Il me fit donc une poignée de main gauchère franche et souriante, avant que nous nous rallongions tous les deux. Jonah Muller. Ce nom me paraît franchement familier.

-Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés avant ? demandai-je

-Non. Je m'en souviendrais. Pourquoi ?

-Votre nom me rappelle quelque chose.

-Si vous êtes dans l'armée, vous avez peut-être entendu parler de mon père. Il s'appelle Jacob. Jacob Muller. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ce n'est peut-être que le prénom, ou que le nom de famille.

-Bah, ça finira par vous revenir, dit Jonah en me pokant l'épaule mutante. Ne vous en faites pas, on vous aidera.

-Encore merci, au fait. Vous n'êtes pas du tout obligés de faire tout ça.

-Un de mes parents est militaire, et l'autre est médecin, Piers. J'ai la philanthropie dans le sang, et Anna aussi. Nous n'allions pas vous laisser pourrir sur la plage, voyons.

-Si ça se trouve, vous vous mettez en danger pour moi.

-Regardez-moi, Piers, m'ordonna Jonah

Je tournai la tête vers la droite, où mes yeux rencontrèrent le regard et l'expression inhabituellement sérieuse de mon nouvel ami. Pour le coup, ses iris que j'avais trouvé belles et rassurantes avant ne me faisaient plus le même effet. Jonah se permit même de serrer la plus grosse de mes quatre griffes dans sa main. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise, plus pour lui que pour moi à dire vrai, mais je n'arrivai pas à décoller mes yeux des siens.

-Anna et moi, on en a vu d'autres, croyez-moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on mettait nos nez là où il ne fallait pas, et qu'on devait disparaître en urgence. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, faites-nous confiance comme moi j'ai décidé de vous faire confiance, et tout ira bien. Suis-je clair ?

-Très clair, dis-je, comme hypnotisé

-Parfait.

Jonah me fit un sourire et un clin d'œil, avant de lâcher ma griffe pour remettre ses deux mains sur son estomac, les yeux vers le ciel. Je me remis également à regarder le plafond.

-Jonah ?

-Ouais ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi

-Puis-je vous poser d'autres questions ?

-Bien sûr. Surtout que ça peut vous aider à vous souvenir d'autres choses.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Je viens d'avoir vingt ans. Quant à vous, je pense que vous avez entre vingt-cinq et vingt-huit ans. C'est ce que votre métabolisme me dit.

-Vous êtes aussi jeune et vous avez autant de diplômes ?

-J'ai eu mon baccalauréat général à treize ans. J'ai eu un double cursus pendant les six années suivantes, tout en travaillant avec ma mère. J'ai eu les diplômes dont je vous ai parlés il y a quelques mois, à peine. Tout frais sorti de l'école, ouaip.

-Et vous dites que vous n'êtes pas un génie.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Piers. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas un génie comparé à ma mère. Je suis assez perceptif pour me rendre compte de ma propre intelligence.

-C'est quand même assez impressionnant.

-Il y a autre chose que vous voudriez savoir ?

-Vous avez peu parlé de votre sœur. Est-elle aussi efficace que vous ?

-Plus, je dirais, dit Jonah en frictionnant sa barbiche du bout des doigts. Mais pas dans les mêmes domaines. Elle a un diplôme d'expertise dans les forces armées, un en sciences physiques et chimie avancée, un en commerce et un en cuisine. C'est elle qui a préparé vos plats, pour votre réveil.

-Vous faites la paire, tous les deux, affirmai-je. Et vous avez l'air proches.

-Nous sommes jumeaux, et nos parents sont absents. Evidemment qu'on est proches. Nous nous débrouillons seuls trente-sept semaines sur cinquante-deux depuis l'âge de neuf ans.

-Ça a dû être dur. Moi je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs, je ne sais pas comment…

Des images de mon père, encore. Nous étions tous les deux dans une grande maison. Pas de traces de ma mère. Il a dû arriver quelque chose, et je pensais pouvoir affirmer que je ne voulais pas forcément m'en souvenir. D'autres images de mon père, puis plus rien.

-Et mes parents sont morts, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Ma mère quand j'étais très jeune et mon père il y a peu de temps.

-Oh. Je suis désolé, Piers.

-Pas de problème.

Après ça, bizarrement ou pas, je n'avais plus envie de parler. Et Jonah sembla le comprendre, car il ne fit aucun commentaire, touchant négligemment mon bras mutant. Je compris qu'il s'était endormi, et je finis par m'endormir aussi peu après, encouragé par ses ronflements silencieux.

Je fus réveillé lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta de nouveau. Lorsque la porte du coffre s'ouvrit, il faisait plein jour. Je me demandais pendant combien de temps on avait roulé, et aussi un peu pendant combien de temps on a dormi. Jonah se redressa avant moi, sa main négligemment posée à côté de ma mutation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe frangine ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux

-Bonjour les garçons, répondit Anna. Je vais nous amener de la nourriture. Nous repartons dans une demi-heure, le temps de manger et de faire de l'essence. Vous pouvez sortir, Piers, ajouta-t-elle à mon égard. Il n'y a personne sur cette aire de repos.

-Je veux bien, oui. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas bougé.

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

-Non merci. Passez devant, je vous rejoins.

Jonah sauta sur ses pieds pour descendre de la camionnette, et j'essayai de suivre à mon rythme. Une fois que je mis pied à terre, je regardai autour de moi. Effectivement, cette aire de repos était déserte. Les seules voitures du secteur étaient garées très loin de nous, de l'autre côté du parking, et le magasin était presque vide. Si je restais à proximité du véhicule, aucun des rares clients ne devraient me voir.

Pendant qu'Anna faisait les courses, et que Jonah s'agitait et tournait en rond dans tous les sens près de la camionnette, sans doute pour garder un œil sur moi, je respirais l'air frais. J'étais presque sûr qu'il faisait nuit lorsque nous sommes partis, et là, le soleil semblait à son zénith. Dépendant de la saison, nous avions donc roulé entre dix et quinze heures. Il était donc légitime que mes ravisseurs doivent faire le plein. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Au final, mon bras pesant assez lourd, je finis par m'asseoir sur le rebord du coffre ouvert de la camionnette, et, au bout de quelques minutes, Jonah vint me rejoindre.

-Alors Piers, déclara-t-il. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas trop mal. Mais je vous avoue que j'irai mieux après avoir mangé.

-Anna ne devrait plus tarder. Encore un peu de courage, soldat !

Jonah me donna une grande claque indolore sur l'épaule, et retomba sur ses pieds pour aller courir en rond près de la camionnette. Je le regardai, avec un sourire amusé. J'avais vraiment l'impression de le connaître, mais il affirmait ne pas me connaître lui. Et, comme il l'avait dit lui-même, je devais lui faire confiance comme lui me faisait confiance. Ce ne serait pas tellement dur, à bien y réfléchir.

-Me revoilà, déclara Anna en déposant deux énormes sacs de courses à mes pieds. Prenez ce qui vous plaît, nous partons dans vingt minutes.

-D'accord, opinai-je

-La bouffe ! s'exclama Jonah en courant vers nous

-Vous ne mangez rien ? demandai-je à Anna

-Je verrai avec ce que vous laissez, et je mangerai au volant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ralentir plus que prévu.

-Donc vous avez vingt minutes pour me dire ce qui se passe.

-Je suppose que oui, soupira-t-elle

Pendant que Jonah fouillait dans les sacs, Anna prit sa place près de moi sur le rebord de la camionnette. La ressemblance au niveau des yeux et du visage entre elle et son frère était aussi flagrante que la différence de leurs expressions de prédilection. Anna arborait toujours un air sérieux, du moins du peu que je l'avais vue, alors que Jonah, lui, respirait l'enthousiasme et la joie de vivre.

Enfin, vu ce qu'Anna s'apprêtait à me dire, je compris son expression.

-Comme le suggère votre uniforme, vous étiez dans l'armée, commença Anna. Si vous êtes réellement Piers Nivans, cela fait sept mois que vous êtes déclaré mort au combat.

-Sept mois, répétai-je, plus tellement surpris

-C'est ça. Vous faites partie du BSAA, l'armée spécialisée dans le combat contre les armes biologiques, et le Chris dont vous vous souvenez n'est autre que Chris Redfield, un des grands héros de la guerre biologique et l'un des directeurs du BSAA.

Chris, Chris. Plus j'entendais ce nom, et plus je sentais qu'il signifiait quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour moi. Si c'était un directeur, et que je n'étais qu'un soldat, nos relations ne devaient rien avoir d'officiel.

Alors pourquoi son souvenir était-il aussi douloureux ?

-Comment ai-je pu avoir le virus en moi, alors que mon travail était de combattre de genre de menaces ? demandai-je plutôt

-Selon les rapports de fin de mission de Redfield, vous vous êtes vous-même injecté le virus pour le sauver. Vous avez reçu une sacrée flopée de médailles posthumes, et Chris a fait une rechute dépressive, menant à sa retraite temporaire anticipée.

-Chris a démissionné à cause de moi ? dis-je, un peu choqué

-On dirait bien. Vous deviez être proches.

Cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre nous. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce récit. Les faits et mes souvenirs me disaient que Chris tenait à moi, mais mon cœur, lui, n'y croyait pas du tout. 'Comment un type comme lui pourrait-il aimer un type comme toi ?', qu'il répète. 'Comment ?' Mais la question n'est pas là pour l'instant.

-Et donc ? Quel est le rapport avec moi, vous, et notre fuite précipitée ? m'enquis-je

-Neo-Umbrella, l'organisation qui a fabriqué le virus C, n'est pas morte avec sa créatrice, comme nous et votre armée le supposions. Ils ont refait surface, et ont commencé à vouloir en savoir plus sur le virus C renforcé.

-Renforcé ? Comment ça ?

-Carla Radames, la créatrice du virus et fondatrice de Neo-Umbrella, a amélioré son virus C déjà dangereux avec le sang de l'homme qui devait servir à fournir un antidote. Elle n'avait que trois doses, et c'est l'une d'elles que vous vous êtes injectée.

Plus Anna me racontait l'histoire, plus les morceaux se recollaient dans mon esprit. La femme en robe bleue, l'homme en noir, des soldats qui se changent en monstres par douzaines, puis des rues toutes entières… Tout ça est l'œuvre d'une seule femme ?

-Mais… elle est morte, dis-je en voyant une image très nette

-Oui. Mais elle a un successeur dont personne ne sait rien.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher mon bras mutant en entendant ça. Au final, mon quotidien que j'avais supposé comme plutôt tranquille était étonnamment agité. La situation dans laquelle je me trouvais n'était qu'un bête concours de circonstances, en fait.

-Donc les employés de Neo-Umbrella nous ont retrouvés ? devinai-je finalement

-Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on file.

-Et je suis celui qu'ils veulent.

-Vous avez compris. Prenez votre nourriture et remontez dans le camion.

Anna fit le tour de la camionnette pour monter au siège du conducteur, et Jonah, que j'avais presque oublié, revint vers moi avec les deux sac de nourriture, en me tendant trois sandwichs au bœuf, deux sandwichs au thon crudités, une tartelette à la poire et une tartelette aux fraises. Je les pris, en le remerciant, et je montai dans le coffre, avant qu'il ne me rejoigne en fermant derrière lui. Et en une minute, nous fûmes repartis.

Jonah et moi étions assis face à face à manger nos sandwichs respectifs, lorsque le camion s'arrêta de nouveau. Je lançai un regard intrigué à mon voisin d'en face, qui dégaina son téléphone. Il tapota rapidement, et reçut un message quelques secondes plut tard, alors que la camionnette démarrait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchotai-je

-Un péage. Nous venons de franchir la frontière ouest de la Russie.

-Vraiment ? D'où sommes-nous partis ?

-De France. De la côte atlantique. Joli village, ça va me manquer.

-Vous êtes français ?

-Du côté de notre mère. Et notre père est britannique d'origine allemande. Le nom de famille Muller est un indice assez évident, il me semble.

-Oui. Ça sonne assez…

Soudain, j'eus un autre flash. Muller. L'homme que Chris et moi devions sauver, celui qui était l'antidote au virus C, il s'appelait Muller. Jake Muller. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à me souvenir d'un détail aussi capital. Lorsque je le dis à Jonah, il fit une expression partagée avant de me répondre.

-Mon hypothèse est que vous ne l'aimiez pas, déclara-t-il. Votre esprit amnésique essaye de refouler tout ce qui lui a été désagréable lors de sa dernière mise à jour.

-Ah d'accord. C'est quelqu'un de votre famille, donc ?

-Oui. C'est notre cousin. Le fils de la sœur de mon père. Eux aussi ont grandi sans l'aide de personne, et cela expliquerait pourquoi votre type s'appelle Jake.

-Comment ça ? dis-je, intrigué

-Mon père s'appelle Jacob, rappelez-vous. Ma tante a donné à son fils unique celui du dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Jacob Muller. C'est aussi pour ça que ma sœur s'appelle Anna. C'est le nom de la mère de Jake.

-Oui, ça se tient, dis-je en analysant tous ses propos

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis…

-Vous êtes médecin, le coupai-je en riant. Oui, je sais.

Jonah rit aussi, et nous avons poussé tous les deux un soupir satisfait avant de reprendre notre repas. Au dessert, il avait même retenu que mon fruit préféré était la poire, c'était très gentil de sa part. cela fit que je m'endormis rapidement après, le ventre bien plein, et les ronflements qui résonnaient dans la camionnette me faisaient comprendre que Jonah aussi dormait. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que j'étais fatigué ou parce que j'adorais dormir que je m'endormais comme ça, mais en tous les cas, ça ne me faisait que du bien. En théorie.

Un coup de frein sec me réveilla. Je me redressai, et je vis que Jonah n'était plus là. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans la camionnette. J'ôtai donc la perspective d'avoir été enlevé dans mon sommeil de mon esprit. Les portes de la camionnette s'ouvrirent, et je tournai ma tête vers la lumière.

-Bonjour Piers, dit Anna. Vous êtes réveillé, parfait. Venez, on met les voiles.

-A pied ? demandai-je, un peu inquiet

-Non. On change juste de véhicule. Avant que les mercenaires de Neo-Umbrella ne nous rattrapent. Ils nous suivent depuis la frontière allemande, mais j'ai réussi à les semer en faisant un détour par la Mongolie.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Nous sommes en Chine. Nous allons prendre un camion, qui prendra la mer pour aller aux Etats-Unis. Vous rentrez chez vous, Piers.

Je ne sus trop l'émotion que je ressentis après les derniers mots d'Anna, mais cette émotion était très forte. Sans doute un mélange étrange de soulagement, d'euphorie et d'incrédulité. Suite à l'injection, mon esprit avait fait une croix sur la perspective du retour. Du coup, je me mis à chialer bêtement, et Anna me tendit un mouchoir, comme par réflexe. Je bredouillai un merci, et je m'essuyai ce qui restait de mon visage, avant de remettre le mouchoir dans ma poche.

-Venez Piers, dit-elle en me tendant la main. On lève le camp.

Je pris sa main, et elle m'aida à descendre de la camionnette, avant de me mettre un drap sur les épaules. Je n'eus pas trop de mal à deviner pourquoi, mais elle m'expliqua quand même que, malgré le caractère désert de cet aéroport illégal, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber.

J'ouvris la marche, d'une démarche lente et mal assurée, et Anna se tenait juste à côté de moi, les bras autour de mes épaules mais sans me toucher, pour m'aider à maintenir mon équilibre.

-Où est Jonah ? demandai-je soudain

-Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas demandé ça avant, dit Anna d'un ton légèrement amusé. Il est allé faire notre réservation et régler les derniers détails. Il a pensé qu'il ne devait faire tout le travail psychologique avec vous. Il vous a mis entre mes pattes, en gros.

-Le travail psychologique ? répétai-je

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que Jonah passe autant de temps avec vous ? Il vous aime bien, certes, mais c'est surtout pour vous mettre à l'aise. Il a déjà travaillé avec des amnésiques, et selon ses études, qu'ils soient méfiants ou non, le contact de quelqu'un d'avenant et qui inspire la confiance aide à trouver la plénitude chez le patient.

-C'est pour ça que je me souviens de choses aussi vite, compris-je

-Oui. En ce qui concerne le mental, mon frère est très doué. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement calculateur. Il fait toujours tout pour que tout marche dans son sens. Là, en l'occurrence, il fera tout pour que vous alliez mieux.

-Et vous ? Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ?

-Comme il vous l'a sans doute dit, je suis aussi dans l'armée. Je suis bien contente de vous avoir trouvé, moi aussi, parce qu'il faut dire que je m'ennuyais un peu en ce moment. Rester enfermée dans un labo, ce n'est pas tellement mon truc.

-Donc vous êtes contente de m'avoir trouvé parce que je vous mets dans une situation délicate ?

-C'est ça, dit-elle avec un rire discret. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, regardez.

Je regardai devant moi, et nous arrivions à une sorte d'embarcadère, où était amarré un gros camion, sur un bateau à peine plus grand. Un type en tenue de steward nous regarda arriver d'un air curieux, et nous adressa la parole dès que nous fûmes près de lui.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Muller, déclara-t-il. Votre frère vous attend aux commandes.

-Il faut que j'amène mon passager dans le camion, avant, répondit Anna en me montrant. Dites à Jonah que j'arrive.

-Bien sûr. Je vais transmettre.

L'homme me jeta un regard chargé de curiosité avant d'aller vers la cabine avant du bateau, alors qu'Anna me dirigeait vers l'arrière. Elle m'ouvrit la porte du coffre, et m'aida à monter avec une facilité qui m'étonnait. Elle non plus n'était ni dégoûtée ni effrayée par la proximité de mon bras mutant, qui passait juste en face de son visage.

-Je me demande quand je serais invité à ne plus aller dans le coffre, dis-je en riant

-Ah, merci de m'y faire penser, répondit Anna

Je me retournai vers elle, et elle me planta une seringue dans l'épaule droite, en mettant sa main devant ma bouche. Je poussai un cri étouffé avant de tomber à la renverse, et je tombai rapidement, alors que les portes du camion se refermaient.

J'eus un sommeil agité, par une douleur aiguë au bras et par le mouvement des vagues, mais pour une raison inconnue, je n'avais aucune envie de me réveiller, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais comme bloqué dans mon cauchemar.

Je me voyais dans une sorte d'installation pétrolière, avec un autre type. Nous avons tous les deux une arme. La mienne, je l'avais déjà vue, dans un de mes premiers flashs mémoriels. Celle de mon équipier était plus conventionnelle. Nous étions en train de courir, poursuivis par quelque chose. Mais l'autre homme me répétait de ne pas regarder derrière moi, de continuer à foncer. Alors je gardai le regard rivé sur lui, qui était juste devant moi.

Après, tout alla très vite. Ce qui nous poursuivait finit par nous rattraper. C'était une sorte de créature marine, une sorte de pieuvre, mais dont les tentacules formaient parfois des mains, et dont le crâne avait une forme plus humaine. Elle a attrapé mon équipier d'une main, alors que l'autre me projetait contre un mur. Un énorme bout de métal me transperce l'épaule. Je hurle, mais je ne ressens rien. Mon esprit tout entier est focalisé sur mon équipier, qui a besoin de moi.

Je réussis à me libérer de mon emprise, m'arrachant le bras droit au passage, et une seringue tombe de la poche de ma veste. Je jette un regard à mon partenaire qui se débat sans succès dans les tentacules du monstre, et je rampe jusqu'à la seringue, comme si nous vies à tous les deux en dépendait. Et, de mon bras restant, je me l'injecte à la base de mon épaule, là où je viens de perdre mon bras.

Puis je me réveille en sursaut, en proie à une ignoble douleur fantôme. Mon bras est encore là, monstrueux mais encore là. C'est là que j'ai eu la révélation.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, mais un souvenir. Je m'étais bel et bien injecté le virus pour sauver Chris Redfield. Sa survie à lui était bien plus importante que la mienne, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi, là, maintenant. En tous cas, sur le moment, ça m'avait paru comme une évidence.

Je me suis rendormi douloureusement, pour me réveiller un petit peu plus tard, sans rêve cette fois, quand la porte du camion s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une grosse vague de lumière.

-Bonjour Piers, chantonna Jonah. Alors, comment vous vous sentez ?

-Bonjour Jonah. Je ne me sens pas trop mal, admis-je en me mettant assis. J'ai eu une nuit agitée, mais là, je suis plutôt bien réveillé.

-Oui je sais. On vous a entendu hurler. Vu ce que vous avez vécu, ce n'est pas surprenant. Je suis content de voir que tout roule, en tous cas, dit-il avec un franc sourire

-J'ai raté un truc ? m'enquis-je, intrigué

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Regardez votre bras droit.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite, et je retins un cri d'horreur en voyant que mon bras droit avait repris une forme humaine. Il était toujours grisâtre, mais il n'était plus énorme et gluant. C'était la même chose pour mon torse et mes côtes. Je réalisai, en plus, que ma voix était plus humaine, aussi.

-Comment ? bégayai-je

-Anna est chimiste, je vous l'ai dit. Pendant qu'on était en Chine, elle a trouvé le remède au virus C. Elle a dû l'améliorer pour qu'il s'adapte à votre version du virus. Même si c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu aidée, ajouta Jonah d'un ton fier

-C'est ça qu'elle m'a injecté en Chine, compris-je

-Malheureusement, ça ne sera que temporaire. Vous aurez une semaine. Dix jours, au maximum. En tous cas, je vous ai acheté des vêtements avant qu'on arrive à l'aéroport, déclara Jonah en m'envoyant un sac. Changez-vous, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Jonah me fit un petit sourire et referma les portes du camion. De ma main droite, je touchai la partie droite de mon visage, qui, elle aussi, semblait être redevenue humanoïde, et je fouillai dans le sac pour trouver des vêtements qui me conviendraient. J'eus un peu de mal à ôter on uniforme militaire pour diverses raisons, et j'enfilai caleçon, un t-shirt noir à manches longues, une chemise blanche à manches courtes, un jogging gris foncé, des socquettes, des chaussures de tennis hautes, une casquette et des gants. Les linges sentaient le frais, ce qui était plus ou moins logique si Jonah les avait achetés, et n'y avait pas touché depuis.

Une fois changé, autant dire que je me sentais… changé. Je m'étais étrangement habitué à ma dégaine de mutant, pour ainsi dire, ou alors je m'y étais résolu. Autant dire qu'un si gros changement mettrait du temps à s'imprimer dans mon esprit. Et comme je restai éveillé, cette fois-ci, je vis quatre heures passer avant que les portes du camion ne s'ouvrent de nouveau.

-Debout, Piers, dit Anna. Nous sommes arrivés à San Francisco.


	3. Chapitre troisième

Anna me tint la porte pour que je descende, et nous retrouvâmes Jonah un peu plus loin dans l'aéroport, portant les bagages. Etonnamment, une fois qu'Anna a jeté mes sacs de vêtements dans une benne à ordure, il ne restait pas grand-chose comme valise. Remarque, si Jonah et Anna étaient habitués à fuir en vitesse, ils étaient sans doute aussi habitués à prendre uniquement le strict nécessaire.

Même si j'avais l'air normal, maintenant, regarder tout le monde pour voir leur réaction était un réflexe. Et évidemment, bien cachée sous mes vêtements, mes mutations n'interloquaient personne. Je trouvais ça étrangement satisfaisant. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt mon escorte que tout le monde regardait. Maintenant qu'ils avaient ôté leur blouse de laboratoire, mes sauveurs semblaient incroyablement normaux. Les médecins n'ont rien d'anormal, mais… Je trouve que la blouse donne un air sérieux et intouchable. En civil, leur compagnie était beaucoup plus rassurante. Et je les regardai vraiment pour la première fois.

Les cheveux noirs d'Anna étaient plus longs que je pensais l'avoir vu, au départ. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à ses omoplates, comme je l'avais d'abord cru, mais en réalité, ils allaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse, attachés en queue de cheval, et ses lunettes lui donnaient un air encore plus sérieux. Elle portait une robe noire d'encre à bretelles, assortie à ses cheveux et descendant jusqu'à la moitié de ses tibias, et des bottes montantes en cuir qui disparaissaient sous sa robe, révélant ses formes très féminines. La plupart des hommes qu'on croisait la suivaient du regard.

Jonah, quant à lui, me paraissait toujours aussi naturel. C'était sans doute parce que j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ses derniers temps. Il avait lui aussi des lunettes, ses boucles blondes n'étaient toujours pas coiffées, mais sa barbiche était plus courte. Il portait un débardeur blanc en dessous d'une veste en jean, dont les manches ont été déchirées, et un jean noir délavé. Mes vision acérée voyaient chaque mouvement de ses muscles à chaque fois qu'il marchait, les valises dans les mains. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'être une grosse tête, comme ça. J'ai même cru entendre un groupe de filles siffler quand nous sommes passés entre elles. Je ne sais pas si Jonah, lui, les a entendues. Sans doute pas, il semblait concentré dans sa tâche de transport de valises.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse, Piers ? me demanda-t-il en apparaissant à côté de moi

Je retins un sursaut, et il rit. J'étais tellement à fond dans mes réflexions que je n'avais pas vu qu'il me talonnait.

-Non, ça va, lui dis-je. Je suis juste dans mes pensées.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

Je lui fis signe de s'approcher, et il me tendit son oreille, d'un air curieux. Derrière nous, Anna nous regardait du coin de l'œil.

-Avez-vous remarqué les réactions des filles en vous voyant ? demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, dit Jonah en regardant rapidement derrière lui. Comment ont-elles réagi ?

-Il me semble adéquat de dire que vous leur plaisez.

-Ah, ça ? Oui, ça arrive, dit-il d'un ton amusé

-Et donc ? Comment vous le prenez ?

-Elles pensent ce qu'elles veulent. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-Ah d'accord.

Jonah accéléra de nouveau pour passer devant, alors qu'Anna accélérait pour arriver à ma hauteur à son tour. Elle me jeta un regard que je ne compris pas tout de suite, et elle regarda son frère, qui passait dans la foule comme il pouvait avec nos deux valises. Je répondis à Anna avec un regard incompréhensif, et elle ricana, en me disant discrètement que je comprendrais quand je serai plus grand. Assez ironique, sachant que j'étais apparemment plus vieux qu'eux.

L'enregistrement se passa assez bien. Apparemment, les jumeaux Muller avaient réellement tout prévu, du passeport au cache plastique pour que les armes à feu d'Anna passent au radar des bagages. Je trouvais bien pensé qu'elle se faisait passer pour une vendeuse d'armes qui tiraient des billes. Leur capacité d'adaptation était réellement impressionnante. Elle fit que nous avons atterri dans l'avion pour New-York à peine une heure plus tard. Je ne savais pas comment ils s'était arrangés, mais je m'étais retrouvé entre Anna et Jonah dans l'avion, alors que les places étaient censées être distribuées aléatoirement. Anna avait la place près du hublot, et Jonah était du côté couloir, en train de ranger les valises dans les coffres à bagages.

-Pourquoi allons-nous à New-York ? demandai-je à Anna

-C'est là-bas que se trouve le QG du BSAA. Nous allons vous livrer aux bons soins du capitaine Redfield. Je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de vous revoir, et qu'il vous aidera mieux que nous à recoller les morceaux.

-Mieux que vous ? dis-je. Vous n'allez pas rester avec moi à New-York ?

-Vous devrez reprendre votre vie Piers, dit Jonah en se rasseyant. Tout comme nous devrons reprendre la nôtre. En quelque sorte. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se reverra plus. Et puis ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on se sépare, hein ? Pas la peine de faire cette tête.

-Oui je sais.

Anna se mit à regarder dans le hublot d'un air pensif, alors que l'avion décollait. Quant à Jonah, il sortir une console portable de sa poche.

-Vous devriez dormir, non ? me proposa-t-il sans décoller les yeux de son écran

-J'ai passé tout mon temps à dormir, ces derniers temps. Non, je veux profiter de ce voyage. On en aura pour combien de temps, au fait ?

-Un peu plus de deux heures. Le temps de faire une bonne sieste, quoi.

-J'ai déjà dormi pendant sept mois, et je ne sais même pas combien de temps notre tour du monde a duré. Je ne fermerai pas l'œil avant un bon bout de temps, Jonah.

-Comme vous voulez, dit-il en levant les mains en l'air. Et notre tour du monde a duré six jours. Anna a speedé avec cette pauvre camionnette.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir le sens pratique, petit frère, dit cette dernière sans nous regarder

-Mais je ne te reproche rien. Je t'aime frangine.

Anna poussa un soupir, et Jonah et moi partageâmes un rire embarrassé. Puis, Jonah se concentra de nouveau sur son jeu, après m'avoir fait un clin d'œil et un sourire, et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais les yeux rivés sur les signaux lumineux qui luisaient au-dessus de mon siège, attendant que le temps passe.

A ma gauche, Anna dormait profondément, la tête posée sur le hublot. Elle devait être épuisée à force de conduire le véhicule pendant les deux tiers de notre voyage de six jours. D'ailleurs, dans l'état actuel des choses, je m'étonnai même qu'elle ne se soit pas effondrée avant. Mais je me souvins qu'elle avait dit être dans l'armée, alors ça ne me surprenait plus tellement. En tous cas, elle méritait son repos. La couverture commençait à tomber sur ses jambes, alors je la remis sur ses épaules.

A ma droite, Jonah s'excitait sur son jeu vidéo. Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir sur quoi il tirait, mais la souffrance de ses victimes semblait le satisfaire. C'était sans doute parce que j'étais un militaire que je trouvais ce concept barbare, ou alors ce n'était juste pas mon truc. Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à détourner les yeux de l'écran. C'était tellement plus passionnant que de regarder les signaux lumineux, qui de toute façon ne me disaient rien d'intéressant.

-Vous voulez essayer ? me demanda soudain Jonah, après avoir mis pause

-Il est hors de question que je vous sucre votre passe temps. Non, allez-y, ne faites pas attention à moi.

-Ça, mon vieux, c'est impossible, sourcilla-t-il. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

-Non merci, j'ai dit. Ce genre de choses ne me branche pas vraiment, en plus. Je préfère encore vous regarder faire. Si ça ne vous gêne pas bien sûr.

-Pas du tout. C'est comme vous préférez.

J'opinai avec un air concentré, et Jonah se remit à jouer à son jeu. Il paraissait vraiment jeune, comme ça. Rien à voir avec l'impression de maturité qu'il respirait avec sa blouse de médecin. Comme quoi, j'avais vraiment un truc avec les blouses. C'était assez bizarre. En tous cas, j'ai réussi à ne pas piquer du nez une seule seconde, les yeux fixés sur les massacres virtuels de mon voisin, avant que l'avion ne commence à atterrir. Je ne sus trop pourquoi je prenais ça comme une victoire. Sans doute parce que je suis une marmotte. Oui, ça doit être ça.

Il y avait plus de monde dans l'aéroport de New-York que dans celui que Hong Kong. Je me sentais un peu à l'étroit, mais je me dis que c'était un mal pour un bien. Bientôt, j'allais en savoir plus. Bientôt, j'allais retrouver Chris. Bientôt, j'allais récupérer ma vie d'avant. Du mois je l'espérais. Le détail du virus pesait quand même lourd dans la balance. Je savais que rien ne serait plus pareil, mais au moins, je serais en train de profiter autant que je le pourrais. C'était mieux que d'être mort, à mon humble avis.

-Je vais m'occuper de l'enregistrement et des derniers détails, dit soudain Anna. Si je ne suis pas là quand le taxi arrive, allez à l'Empire. Je vous rejoindrai.

-Euh ok, dit Jonah, surpris comme moi. A plus tard frangine.

Anna disparut dans la foule, et Jonah et moi nous regardâmes d'un air étonné avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. Tous les taxis étaient pris, alors on a dû attendre.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? demandai-je

-Nous sommes le vingt février, dit Jonah en regardant sa montre. Il faut croire que tout le monde s'est concerté pour partir ou revenir de vacances en même temps que vous, ricana-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude joueur sur l'épaule

-Oui, ça doit être ça, dis-je d'un ton amusé

Un taxi s'arrêta devant nous, mais Jonah refusa poliment. Et il fit la même chose avec le suivant. Il voulait sans doute attendre Anna encore un peu. Je voyais l'inquiétude sur son visage, et je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas inquiet aussi. Elle avait parlé de détails. Et si elle avait intercepté quelqu'un qui nous suivait, et qu'elle s'était faite avoir ?

Non. Ne pas penser ce genre de choses. Ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon.

Jonah et moi montâmes finalement dans le quatrième taxi qui a proposé de nous emmener, et nous avons demandé à aller à l'Empire State Building, comme Anna nous l'avait ordonné. Je compris assez vite pourquoi elle nous avait ordonné d'aller là-bas : le QG du BSAA était deux rues plus loin. Jonah lui envoya un message, qui fut sans réponse. Pareil pour son appel.

-Allons-y, Piers, me dit Jonah d'un ton inhabituellement sérieux

-On n'attend pas votre sœur ?

-Elle doit être occupée. Mais si elle n'est pas réapparue ce soir, j'irai la chercher. Elle dirait que votre cas est plus important que le sien. On dépose nos affaires à l'appartement, et je vous ramène au QG.

-D'accord, opinai-je, partagé. Je vous suis.

Je laissai Jonah passer devant, comme je le disais, et nous fûmes dans un immeuble chicos en cinq minutes de marche. Le QG du BSAA était là, juste en face, comme en train de me regarder avec toutes ses fenêtres, telles des yeux braqués sur moi. Des tonnes d'yeux. Pas des yeux d'insecte, non. Des yeux d'arme biologique. C'était carrément troublant.

-Alors Piers. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau dehors ?

Encore une fois, Jonah m'a fait peur. Et encore une fois, ça le faisait rire.

-Je vous trouve bien éparpillé pour un soldat qui doit être en permanence sur le qui-vive, ricana Jonah en faisant des allers-retours dans l'appart. Vous avez dû perdre certains réflexes.

-Je pense que ça reviendra avec le reste, dis-je, plus à moi-même qu'à un interlocuteur

-Précisément. Content de voir que vous imprimez bien ce que je vous dis.

Jonah s'assit sur le canapé, juste derrière moi, en face de la vitre, alors que moi je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Je vis, dans le reflet de la dite vitre, qu'il s'était changé. Enfin, il avait enlevé sa veste en jean.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le QG du BSAA, admis-je. Je suis pressé, mais j'ai un peu peur de ce que je trouverai là-bas.

-C'est normal. Vous n'avez que des images fragmentaires. Même pour quelqu'un avec son expérience, l'inconnu comporte son lot de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises. Je n'ose pas vraiment imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment.

-Moi-même, je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Je vois.

Après ça, nu lui ni moi n'ajoutâmes rien. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de silence réparateur, je finis par lui demander où était la salle de bains, et il m'indiqua le couloir du fond. J'atteignis la salle de bains à une vitesse exagérée pour me planter devant le miroir. J'enlevai mon couvre-chef, ma chemise et mon t-shirt pour mieux regarder ma mutation absente.

Ma peau, que j'avais vue grise dans le camion, était maintenant un peu plus rouge. Du moins, plus rouge que la partie de mon corps qui n'avait pas été affecté visiblement par le virus C. Cela aurait facilement pu passer pour un coup de soleil, si les rougeurs n'étaient pas étendues d'une manière aussi insensée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre mon visage dans les deux mains. Les sensations que me procurait le toucher de mes dix doigts étaient identiques des deux côtés, c'était bon signe. Mon œil droit, quant à lui, était devenu rouge, contrairement au gauche qui était noisette. A ce stade, je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il reste blanc, ou qu'il reprenne une couleur similaire à celle de l'œil gauche, mais ce n'était pas grave. L'hétérochromie que j'avais maintenant faisait sans doute penser que j'étais un petit jeune en quête d'originalité, mais ce n'était pas bien grave au fond. Je suis sûr que personne ne remarquerait, et que s'ils le faisaient, ils ne diraient rien.

Tant que j'étais là, je décidai de prendre une douche. Mais avant, il fallait que je demande quelque chose à Jonah, que je retrouvai allongé dans le canapé, les yeux à moitié fermés. Je fis demi-tour, pour ne pas le déranger, mais il m'adressa la parole dès que je fus de nouveau dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? me lança-t-il d'un ton fatigué

-Je voudrais des vêtements de rechange. Vous pouvez me dire où se trouvent les valises ?

-Ne bougez pas j'arrive.

-Non, ce n'est pas la…

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il m'avait déjà rattrapé dans le couloir, et il me fit un petit sourire, en me demandant de le suivre. Nous entrâmes dans une des deux chambres, sur le lit duquel je retrouvai la valise ouverte, remplie de vêtements.

-Servez-vous, me dit Jonah. Et n'hésitez pas à me réveiller si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'accord ?

-Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Vous avez vraiment besoin de repos, tentai-je

-D'accord ? répéta-t-il un ton plus haut, en fronçant les sourcils

-D'accord, cédai-je. Je vous le promets.

-Bien. Bonne nuit.

Jonah fonça dans le salon, aussi vite qu'il était venu me rejoindre dans le couloir, et j'eus un rire un peu outré avant de prendre des vêtements. Je saisis, un peu au pif, un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes, un pull léger noir à rayures violettes, un bermuda noir et des chaussettes grises. Ensuite, je me dirigeai de nouveau vers la salle de bains. Seulement, avant que je n'entre, Jonah réapparut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je

-J'ai oublié un truc, me dit-il

-Quoi ?

Sur ces mots, Jonah me prit dans ses bras sans condition pour me serrer contre lui. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, encore. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Le contact de ses bras sur moi me rappela que je ne m'étais pas rhabillé en sortant de la salle de bains, ce qui rendait notre accolade un peu embarrassante. Enfin, pour moi. Lui continuait de me serrer, et au final, je le pris dans mes bras aussi.

-Je sais que tout se passera bien, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que quoi qu'il arrive au BSAA, je serai toujours là pour vous, dit Jonah, la tête plantée dans ma nuque. Et Anna aussi.

-Oui, je le sais, dis-je en rougissant un peu

-Tant mieux.

Jonah me relâcha, gardant ses mains sur mes épaules, et me regarda avec un franc sourire.

-Arrêtez de vous angoisser, Piers, me dit-il en me tapotant les épaules. Prenez votre douche, ça vous fera du bien. J'en prendra une aussi, et nous irons au QG après.

-Ça marche, opinai-je

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et alla se recoucher dans le canapé. Je restai sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, et je l'entendis ronfler au moment où j'entrai dans la salle de bains. Je finis de me déshabiller, et j'entrai dans la douche avec une certaine appréhension. J'avais mariné dans la mer pendant sept mois, et je n'avais pas changé de vêtements avant le sixième jour après mon réveil, et pourtant je ressentais une certaine émotion négative en entrant dans la baignoire. J'en ressortis tout de suite, en essayant d'analyser la situation.

-C'est un bain que je vais prendre, déclarai-je, comme une révélation

Je changeai le programme de la douche pour avoir un flot plus continu, et lorsque la baignoire fut remplie à moitié, et après avoir vérifié la température de l'eau, je fis le grand plongeon. C'était déjà bien mieux. Je ne savais pas le problème que j'avais avec les douches, mais bon. Comme d'habitude, je supposai que ça finirait par me revenir. Je me savonnais tranquillement, en faisant la nymphette dans ma baignoire pleine d'eau. Il ne manquait plus que le canard en plastique et je ferais presque une pub pour un gel douche. Cette perspective me fit ricaner, d'ailleurs. Ah, dernière nouvelle : je n'aimais pas regarder la télévision.

-Piers ? tonna Jonah en frappant à la porte. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous êtes là-dedans depuis presque une demi-heure.

-Ah, excusez-moi, déclarai-je. Finalement, j'ai opté pour un bain. J'ai presque fini.

-Non, ne bougez pas. Je n'attendais que ça pour enlever mon futal.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! m'exclamai-je presque en sentant mes joues s'enflammer

-Mais je vous fais marcher voyons ! s'esclaffa Jonah avec un rire gras. Je vous donne cinq minutes. Après j'enfonce la porte et je vous chatouille jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive !

J'entendis Jonah s'éloigner juste après, sans s'arrêter de rire, et moi je plongeai ma tête sous l'eau, espérant refroidir mon visage bouillonnant. Je compris seulement à ce moment-là ce qu'Anna avait voulu me faire comprendre à l'aéroport. La raison pour laquelle le fait que les filles qui sifflaient Jonah ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid à ce dernier. Du coup, je donnai un tout autre sens à son envie de me rejoindre dans mon bain, ainsi qu'à sa déclaration, comme quoi il serait toujours là pour moi. C'était assez embarrassant, pour le coup, mais ça importait peu, au fond. Parce que je commençais de plus en plus à avoir des doutes sur la nature de mes sentiments pour Chris Redfield.

En tous cas, comme prévu, je fus sorti et habillé cinq minutes plus tard. Je retrouvai Jonah allongé dans le canapé, toujours en train de dormir, et je lui plantai un doigt dans les côtes pour le réveiller. Ça fonctionna, il sauta sur ses pieds d'un seul coup. Son expression était tendue, mais elle se détendit lorsqu'il me vit.

-Ah, vous avez fini, dit-il. Je vais y aller aussi, du coup. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez en attendant, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité, monsieur Muller, dis-je en faisant une courbette

-Oh la vache. D'habitude, c'est ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça quand je fais des bêtises. Ça fait trop bizarre venant de vous, dit Jonah avec un rire gêné

-Vous ne me prenez pas pour votre mère, quand même ? dis-je, amusé

-Il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous. Je n'ai toujours pas réglé mon complexe d'Œdipe.

-Quoi ?

-Vous pouvez me rejoindre dans la douche, si vous voulez, me dit-il d'un ton tendancieux

-Non, ça ira, j'ai dit, dis-je en rougissant encore. Je vais rester euh… rester là. A regarder par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique, voilà. Comme dans les films, vous savez ? dis-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé

-Je vois. Un air nostalgique, sachant que vous êtes amnésique. Bien entendu.

-Oui, bon, toussotai-je. Vous m'avez compris. Allez prendre votre douche, et plus vite que ça. Nous avons à faire, je vous rappelle.

-Oui maman, pouffa Jonah

Je le sentis s'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé, et il me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de foncer vers la salle de bains. Sur ma joue droite, comme par hasard. Je décidai de penser à autre chose, en regardant par la fenêtre, comme prévu. Sauf que, cette fois, je ne regardais pas le QG du BSAA, juste en face. Non, j'avais le regard perdu dans le vide. Cela fit que je sursautai, encore, en sentant une vibration sur le canapé. Jonah avait oublié son téléphone portable, et il était en train de sonner. Je le pris vite, et j'allai frapper à la porte de la salle de bains.

-Oui ?

-Votre téléphone sonne, dis-je rapidement

-C'est qui ?

Je regardai l'écran, il n'affichait plus rien. Alors j'allai dans le journal des appels, un nom était affiché. Un nom qui m'était étrangement familier.

-Sherry Birkin, dis-je d'une voix intelligible. Mais le téléphone ne sonne plus.

-Ah, ok. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Je la rappellerai ce soir.

-Pourquoi pas avant qu'on aille au BSAA ? Si ça se trouve, c'est important.

-Peu importe. Vous êtes ma priorité, pour l'instant. Au pire, je lui enverrai un message.

-Je pourrai le faire, aussi, si vous voulez, proposai-je

-Ce serait chic de votre part, oui. Demandez-lui ce qu'elle veut.

J'opinai, même si Jonah ne pouvait pas le voir, et je retournai m'asseoir dans le canapé. Je pris l'appareil bien en main, et j'allai voir dans les contacts récents. Je sélectionnai Sherry, et lui envoyai un 'De quoi s'agit-il ?' tout à fait clair et poli. Cela fit que, deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était elle qui appelait. Je faillis avaler ma salive de travers, avant de décrocher.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton incertain

-Je savais que ce n'était pas Jonah qui me répondait, dit une voix féminine. Où est-il ?

-Il est en train de prendre sa douche. Puis-je prendre un message ?

-Pas si vite. Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans avec lui ?

Plus j'entendais cette Sherry parler, plus j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Ça me troublait carrément, il fallait l'avouer. Parce que ça m'énervait de ne pas remettre un visage et une fonction sur ce nom et cette voix.

-Je m'appelle Piers, commençai-je. Piers Nivans. C'est un peu compliqué, mais Jonah et sa sœur m'ont sauvé la vie, en gros. Il a accepté de m'héberger le temps que…

-Piers Nivans ? dit Sherry d'un ton choqué. Mais il est…

-Mort ? finis-je à sa place. Donc nous nous connaissions avant ?

-Oh mon Dieu.

Dans le téléphone, j'entendais Sherry sangloter. Et ça me faisait me sentir hyper mal, déjà. Malheureusement, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me souvenir d'elle. Il fallait croire que je me souvenais vraiment de plus de choses, et mieux, quand Jonah était là.

-C'est vraiment moi, Sherry, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais comme rassurant. Apparemment, je suis resté dans le coma pendant longtemps, alors je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais Jonah et Anna m'aident à recoller les morceaux.

-C'est insensé, dit Sherry d'un ton bouleversé en reniflant. Chris nous a dit que vous vous étiez injecté le virus C et que vous étiez mort dans la base sous-marine.

-Techniquement, oui. Mais je m'en suis sorti. J'ai dérivé jusqu'aux côtes françaises, où Jonah et sa sœur m'ont trouvé. Comment vous le connaissez, au fait ?

-C'est assez compliqué. Et il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. En tous cas, je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez encore en vie, dit-elle d'un ton déjà plus souriant. Après tout ce temps, on n'y croyait plus. Je suis ravie que nous nous soyons trompés.

-Anna m'a dit que j'avais reçu des médailles posthumes, me rappelai-je. Là, je suis au quartier de l'Empire, juste en face du QG. Je compte faire mon grand retour.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Piers. En tous cas pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi pas ? dis-je, un peu déçu

-La dernière fois que Chris vous a vu, vous étiez une arme biologique en devenir. Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera si vous revenez après tout ce temps ?

-Mais je vais très bien ! m'exclamai-je un ton plus haut. Vous le sentez bien, non ? Je ne suis plus du tout dangereux, Anna m'a injecté un antidote.

-Qui durera combien de temps ?

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais oublié cette histoire de délai. Sherry le comprit, car elle n'ajouta rien non plus à ce sujet.

-Si vous voulez, je dirai à Chris de venir vous voir, mais il ne vaut mieux pas que vous reveniez au QG maintenant, reprit Sherry. Il aura une sacrée surprise.

-C'est gentil, merci, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. Au fait Sherry ?

-Oui ?

-Que s'est-il passé entre Chris et moi ? Depuis que j'ai repris conscience, il me hante. Quand je ne me pose pas de questions existentielles, je ne pense qu'à lui. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit uniquement parce que c'est la dernière personne qui m'ait vu en vie.

-Je n'en sais rien, Piers. Je ne vous ai pas vu assez souvent, et Chris s'est renfermé depuis votre disparition. Il vaudrait mieux que vous lui demandiez à lui.

-Oui. D'accord.

-Et avant que je ne vous arrange une entrevue, j'aimerais bien vous voir, aussi. Questions de sécurité, vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je comprends. Je ne sais pas pourquoi même infecté, je gardais ma conscience, et je pourrais péter un plomb d'un seul coup. Vous avez raison.

-Evidemment que j'ai raison, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Vous avez dit être à l'Empire, chez Jonah. Ça vous dirait que je vienne, ce soir ?

-Oui. J'en serais ravi. Si Jonah est d'accord.

-Je le suis, dit la voix du proprio derrière moi

Je tournai rapidement les yeux vers lui, qui était en short dans le cadre de la porte, et qui levait les deux pouces en l'air. J'eus un sourire sonore, et il rit avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-Donc il est d'accord, dis-je à Sherry

-Bien sûr. Je viens souvent le voir avec Jake quand il est aux Etats-Unis.

-Jake ? répétai-je

-Oui. Jake. Vous vous souvenez de lui ?

-En quelque sorte. Vous allez venir ensemble, donc ?

-C'est ça. A ce soir, Piers. Portez-vous bien.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Sherry raccrocha, et je fis de même en posant le téléphone à côté de moi sur le canapé, le baume au cœur. Même si j'avais clairement compris que Sherry et moi n'étions pas spécialement proches, elle semblait quand même heureuse d'apprendre ma survie, et ça me faisait très plaisir. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement devant l'enthousiasme de Sherry, c'était très agréable.

-Je suppose que vous vous posez plein de questions, là, dit Jonah en s'asseyant près de moi. Allez-y, je suis prêt à y répondre.

Je le regardai rapidement. Il avait mis un débardeur similaire à celui qu'il avait avant, sauf que celui-là était rouge, et qu'il avait encore son short noir. Tant mieux, ça aurait encore conduit à des quiproquos gênants si je lui avait demandé de mettre un haut.

-Non, ça ira, dis-je en regardant encore par la fenêtre. Je vais tranquillement comater sur le canapé en attendant que ça se passe. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit tout de suite que vous connaissiez Jake, alors que vous saviez qu'il était une partie importante de mon passé ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire crouler sur les infos, c'est tout. Trop de souvenirs d'un seul coup vous aurait fait bouillir la cervelle. Restez là à prendre le soleil, moi je vais faire un tour.

-D'accord. A plus tard.

Je le regardai partir, et il me fit un coucou de la main, auquel je répondis, avant de sortir. Je poussai un soupir, et, là encore, je m'endormis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je fus réveillé par la sonnette à la porte. Je me levai, et je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Jonah me mit un gros sac de courses dans les mains, me faisant presque tomber en avant. Ça le faisait rire, bien sûr. Il se moquait encore de mes supers réflexes en me suivant à la cuisine.

-J'ai reçu un message d'Anna, dit Jonah, alors que je l'aidais à ranger les courses. Elle nous rejoint demain, finalement. Elle a eu un léger contretemps.

-Ah, d'accord. J'espère qu'elle reviendra vite.

-Ho ho ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, lieutenant Nivans ? ricana Jonah.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. J'ai juste un peu peur de traîner trop longtemps avec un prédateur comme vous, ricanai-je aussi.

-Touché.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de ranger les courses, Jonah me congédia de la cuisine parce qu'il déclarait vouloir faire le repas sans être dérangé. Du coup, je retournai dans le salon pour voir la nuit tomber. Si nous étions au mois de février, comme Jonah me l'avait dit en arrivant, ce n'était pas étonnant que le soleil soit déjà couché à dix-neuf heures. Grâce à ça, je me rendis compte que nous avions vraiment roulé longtemps dans la camionnette, par rapport aux cycles de sorties de jour/nuit dont je me souvenais. Cent huit heures était un chiffre plausible, en fait, en prenant en compte le décalage horaire.

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, et Jonah me demanda, pour ne pas dire me supplia, d'aller voir parce qu'il avait les mains prises. Je pris une nouvelle fois mon courage à deux mains pour ouvrir. Comme je reconnus le rouquin, je reconnus la petite blonde qui l'accompagnait. Les deux eurent une expression surprise, mais celle de Jake était plus explicite. Ce n'était pas lui qui m'avait eu au téléphone après tout.

-Nivans ? dit-il d'un ton horrifié.

-Piers ! s'exclama Sherry en me sautant au cou. C'est vraiment vous !

-Euh ouais, dis-je un peu pris de court. C'est vraiment moi.

-Comment est-ce possible ? continua Jake.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Mais je vous expliquerai. Allez-y, entrez.

J'enlevai délicatement les bras de Sherry autour de mes épaules, et elle et Jake entrèrent dans l'appartement. Jake fonça sur le canapé, alors que Sherry alla voir Jonah à la cuisine. Quant à moi, j'allai m'asseoir avec Jake sur le canapé. Il me regarda arriver comme si j'étais un monstre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, au fond.

-Comment elle va l'arme biologique ? lança Jake sans me regarder.

-Elle va bien. Et comment va le type grâce à qui je suis encore en vie ?

Jake me regarda cette fois, surpris. Jonah devait avoir raison, comme d'habitude. Si je n'aimais pas Jake avant, la réciproque semblait vraie. Sauf que, comme je n'ai aucun souvenir ce que Jake a pu faire pour me déplaire, je n'avais aucune raison de le détester à priori.

-Aussi bien que possible, dit-il d'un ton qui paraissait perdu. Juste que tu étais censé être mort, quoi. Mais à part ça, tout baigne.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quel genre de rapport nous avions, tous les deux ? demandai-je

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Que des petits bouts. Mais rien en ce qui te concerne, à part le fait que tu aies les anticorps contre le virus C et que notre mission, à Chris et moi, était de te sauver.

-Ah. Eh bien euh…

-Me revoilà les garçons, le coupa Sherry en revenant. Alors, vous sympathisez ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit Jake en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il mérite que je le considère comme un pote ?

-Mais oui, Jake, dit Sherry en s'asseyant entre Jake et moi. Il est amnésique, le pauvre. Il a besoin de tout notre soutien.

-Ouais, ouais, râla Jake.

Puis Sherry se tourna vers moi.

-Tu permets que je te tutoie, aussi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je avec un petit sourire. Comme tu veux.

-Super ! Donc, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je leur racontai en résumé ce dont je me souvenais. Je leur passai le passage de l'injection, qui était la première chose dont je me souvenais et dont ils devaient déjà avoir pris connaissance par Chris, ce qui me fit commencer par mon coma en mer. J'ai dérivé pendant sept mois, avant que Jonah et Anna ne me trouvent sur une plage française. J'ai eu quatre jours de sommeil supplémentaires, pendant lesquels ils ont fait plus de recherches sur mon bras mutant, que je décris à Sherry et Jake à ce moment-là. Jake a franchement ri quand j'ai dit qu'au début Jonah m'avait pris pour un alien, en disant que lui n'aurait pas été aussi gentil sur le qualificatif. Ensuite, je racontai notre escapade à travers le globe, à cause des gens de Neo-Umbrella qui en avaient après mon virus C.

-Oui, nous sommes au courant pour Neo-Umbrella, dit Sherry. J'assure encore une fois la garde rapprochée de Jake, et Chris est parti en croisade de son côté. Mais ses recherches n'ont rien donné, alors ça fait une semaine qu'il est dans son bureau, à glaner plus d'infos.

-Il est parti seul ? demandai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Il a très mal supporté la mort de son équipe l'année dernière. Surtout la tienne. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre ne meure pour lui, et donc il refuse de faire équipe avec quiconque. C'est très noble de sa part.

-C'est noble, mais stupide, ajouta Jake. Même moi j'ai compris que c'était bien de travailler en équipe, parfois, y a que cet abruti de Redfield qui raisonne comme ça.

Ok. Maintenant je me souvenais pourquoi je détestais Jake. Je montai tout de suite au créneau après son insulte envers Chris.

-Ce n'est pas un abruti, dis-je d'un ton calme malgré tout. Il a juste été traumatisé. Tu ne peux pas dire de telles choses sur quelqu'un de blessé, Jake.

-Ouais. Certes.

-C'est pour ça que tu pourrais le voir bientôt, dit Sherry non sans avoir jeté un regard foudroyant à Jake. Si le dîner de ce soir se passe bien, je t'emmènerai le voir demain.

-Je pourrai venir ? demanda Jake. Je ne veux pas rater la tête de six pieds de longs de Redfield quand il verra son lieutenant chéri en un seul morceau.

-Si tu es sage, on verra, dis-je d'un ton souriant à Jake.

Jake détourna le regard, et Sherry eut un petit rire discret. Jonah débarqua de la cuisine et nous invita à venir nous installer à table d'un aboiement qui a dû réveiller les voisins. En tous cas, moi, ça a fait décoller mes tympans. Je m'assis le premier, Jake s'assit en face, et Sherry et Jonah s'assirent de part et d'autre de moi à table. Il y avait une énorme assiette de couscous sur la table.

-Je l'ai fait tout seul comme un grand, dit Jonah d'un ton fier. Allez, régalez-vous !

-Génial, cousin, dit Jake en prenant la cuillère. Ça a l'air super bon.

-Tu t'es surpassé, Jonah, dit Sherry d'un ton doux.

-Merci ma belle. Hé, ne prends pas tout ! s'exclama Jonah en voyant la grosse quantité que Jake s'était déjà servi. Il en faut pour tout le monde !

Sherry, Jake et Jonah eurent un rire collectif, et je me joignis à eux. J'avais déjà l'impression d'être dans une famille, même si je ne connaissais pour ainsi dire pas Jake et Sherry.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, mais je pensais quand même à demander comment Sherry et Jonah s'étaient connus. Au final, ça se résumait à Jake. Il avait repris son boulot de mercenaire après l'incident du virus C, et il était tombé par hasard sur Jonah et Anna, qui portaient le même nom que lui. Et comme Sherry et Jake se voyaient encore, ils ont fini par tous se rencontrer. Seulement, Sherry était plus en contact avec Jonah que Jake, car il l'aidait souvent dans ses missions pour les services secrets.

-Tu es entrée dans les services secrets ? demandai-je à Sherry

-Oui. Après la déchéance de Simmons, le ministère de la sécurité intérieure a été complètement réformé, et moi, en tant que son agent privilégié, j'ai été déclarée complice de ses crimes. Je m'en suis sortie sans trop de problèmes, mais j'ai été invitée à changer de département. Leon est dans les services secrets, et il m'a un peu pistonnée.

-La fifille à son papa, ricana Jake.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, Jake, dit Sherry en sourcillant.

Jake faillit avaler de travers en entendant ça, et Sherry eut un petit rire. J'ai avoué ne pas avoir suivi, et elle me fit un petit topo. Le père de Jake et les parents de Sherry travaillaient pour l'organisation bio terroriste d'Umbrella, qui avait été démantelée en 2003. Je devinai, du coup, que Neo-Umbrella devait être son successeur symbolique, rien que par son nom. Je fus doublement surpris lorsque Sherry mentionna un virus, le virus G, créé par ses parents et présent dans son organisme depuis son plus jeune âge. Comme moi, elle avait reçu un antidote, mais son corps s'était adapté au virus. Pour le coup, elle me parut encore plus sympathique.

-Vous faites la paire, tous les deux, dit Jonah, à moitié étouffé son café. Quand est-ce qu'on vous marie ?

Sherry eut un rire outré, et Jake fronça méchamment les sourcils. Oh, je vois.

-Alors ? Il vient ce dessert ? dis-je plutôt, alors que je constatai que mon assiette était vide.

-Oui maman, ricana Jonah.

-Arrêtez avec ça, dis-je d'un ton presque amusé. Je ne suis pas votre mère.

Jonah m'ignora complètement, et alla à la cuisine, suivi par Sherry. Cela fit que je me retrouvai encore seul à seul avec Jake. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus j'avais envie de le détester à nouveau de toutes les fibres de mon être. Mais j'avais décidé de jouer les adultes, si j'avais l'âge que Jonah pensait avoir deviné, et d'essayer de repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toutes les personnes appartenant à mon passé.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, tentai-je.

Jake, qui avait suivi Sherry du regard pendant tout son trajet vers la cuisine, se retourna vers moi comme si je lui avais planté une aiguille à couture dans la cuisse. Il avait une expression clairement choquée, avant d'en prendre une autre, plus détendue.

-Ah, tu ne te souviens pas, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ma mère m'a élevé toute seule jusqu'à mes treize ans, reprit-il à mon intention. Et mon père était un enfoiré qui a essayé de contaminer le monde entier avec son foutu virus. Alors tu es bien mignon, mais ce n'est pas la peine d'être désolé pour lui.

-C'est plus pour toi que je suis désolé. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de grandir sans parents.

-Pas la peine de jouer au psy avec moi, Nivans, dit Jake d'un ton étonnamment calme. Tu n'en as pas l'allure, et encore moins le droit. Ce n'est certainement pas avec toi que je parlerais de ça. En tous cas, pas maintenant.

Donc je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir jouer les adultes. Je ne sus pourquoi cette perspective me réjouissait autant. J'éprouvais une curiosité morbide quant à la vie de Jake. Peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelait un peu la mienne. Un tout petit peu. Ou il y avait autre chose.

-De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? tentai-je.

-Je n'ai rien qui me vient, là, dit-il après une courte réflexion.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver, dis-je d'un ton amusé.

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne chercherais pas, hein ? dit-il sur un ton similaire. Monsieur je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mangé au petit-déjeuner avant de crever ?

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, relevai-je.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, dit Jake avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suis sûr que c'est un air que tu te donnes. Tu dois être un gros dur au cœur tendre.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer au psy avec moi, non ? me rappela-t-il gentiment.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ta vie privée.

-M'ouais. Je ne t'en veux pas, Nivans. Dommage que moi, je ne puisse pas empiéter sur la tienne, de vie privée, pouffa-t-il.

-Dommage, oui. Parce que moi j'aurais répondu avec joie à tes questions.

-Pfff.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Jake et moi avons échangé un sourire complètement irréaliste, mais qui me parut sincère. Le sourire de Jake fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Sherry revint de la cuisine. C'était donc ça. Il jouait vraiment les durs, et ce surtout quand Sherry était là. Elle se rassit entre Jake et moi, et me fit un petit sourire adorable, auquel je n'eus aucun mal à rendre.

-Le dessert arrive, nous dit-elle. Ce sera des îles flottantes.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était dans un resto grand luxe, dit Jake.

-Il a dû prendre des leçons avec Anna, devinai-je.

-Au fait, où est-elle ? demanda Sherry en regardant autour d'elle.

-Elle a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, expliquai-je. Elle sera là demain matin.

-Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Je ne pense pas. En tous cas, elle n'a pas donné de détails.

-Elle dépote la cousine, dit Jake d'un ton que j'entendais comme fier. Je suis sûr qu'elle va botter quelques culs et qu'elle rentrera fraîche comme une première communiante.

-Tu as déjà eu affaire à Anna ? demandai-je, amusé par sa comparaison.

-Ouais. Elle est super forte. Même moi j'ai eu du mal.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle t'a mis une raclée, dit Jonah en revenant de la cuisine avec quatre assiettes.

Sherry se leva d'un bond pour l'aider, et tous deux posèrent les assiettes devant nous. Le dessert avait bonne mine, je me demandais combien de temps Jonah avait mis pour faire ça.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, se défendit Jake. J'ai été galant, c'est tout.

-Bien entendu, s'esclaffa Jonah en même temps que Sherry.

L'image d'Anna donnant une pâtée à Jake m'était extrêmement séduisante, il fallait l'avouer, alors j'ai ri aussi. Jake a grommelé, et s'est jeté sur son dessert. Je pris également une première cuillérée, en même temps que tout le monde, et c'était aussi bon que ça en avait l'air. Je fis le compliment à Jonah, dont le visage s'illumina plus que ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent. Le voir si content me fit plaisir.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, et Jake et Sherry partirent vers vingt-et-une heures. Cette dernière pensa à me demander mon numéro de téléphone pour me tenir au courant de quand je pourrais rencontrer Chris, mais je lui rappelai que, non seulement je n'avais plus de téléphone, mais qu'en plus j'aurais très peu de chance de me souvenir de mon numéro. Elle s'excusa avec un rire gêné, et me dit finalement qu'elle m'appellerait sur le téléphone fixe, ou directement sur le portable de Jonah.

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls tous les deux à nouveau, le propriétaire s'effondra dans le canapé en poussant un soupir fatigué. Je m'assis négligemment à côté de lui pour soupirer avec lui, et ça le fit rire.

-Vous pouvez soupirer, vous, me dit-il. Vous n'avez rien foutu de la soirée.

-Et les courses, vous les avez rangées tout seul ? répliquai-je du tac au tac.

-Ah. Vous marquez un point.

-Au fait, comment ça se passe pour la nuit ?

Jonah tourna la tête vers moi d'un air curieux.

-Comment ça 'comment ça se passe' ? demanda-t-il.

-Où vais-je dormir ?

-C'est comme vous voulez, dit Jonah en haussant les épaules. Dans la chambre d'Anna, dans la mienne, sur le canapé, par terre dans le couloir ou dans la baignoire. Bien que, après réflexion, je vous déconseille la baignoire, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Ce n'est pas pratique, surtout si vous dormez sur le côté. Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé.

-Vous avez essayé de dormir dans la baignoire ? répétai-je, amusé.

-Ben ouais. Dans la vie, il faut tout essayer. Bref, qu'est-ce que vous décidez ?

-Il faudrait que je jauge les lits, dis-je en me levant.

-Le jeu que je vous propose, et non vous n'avez pas le choix (caricature de rire démoniaque), c'est d'essayer les deux lits des deux chambres, comme vous le proposez. Sauf que je ne dirai pas quelle chambre est la mienne, et quelle chambre est celle d'Anna. Vous aurez donc une chance sur deux de dormir avec moi cette nuit, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Je marche, Muller, dis-je en tendant ma main. Tope là.

Jonah me tapa dans la main, et m'invita à aller essayer les lits, attendant tranquillement dans le canapé. Quand je me suis levé, et que je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai vu non seulement l'air de famille avec Jake, mais j'ai surtout cru voir une lueur perverse. Une partie de moi pensait qu'il tenterait quelque chose si je dormais avec lui, mais l'autre s'en foutait complètement. Si ça arrivait, je lui montrerais que je ne suis pas si mou que ça, quand je veux.

Je me rendis compte après coup de l'énorme double sens qu'il y avait dans ma phrase. Jonah aurait sans doute frôlé l'hystérie si je l'avais pensée tout haut. Enfin bref.

Je commençai par la chambre juste à côté de la salle de bains. Le papier peint était d'un vert pâle parsemé de bleu ciel, et les murs ne comportaient quasiment aucune décoration. Il y avait juste des notes de frais accrochées au mur, près du lit, et elles étaient au nom de Jonah Muller. Je ne pris pas en compte cet indice, sachant qu'il pouvait être trompeur, et sachant que j'ai décidé que je m'en foutais, et je sautai sur le lit, avant de m'étendre complètement dessus. Le matelas était assez dur, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Et puis c'était déjà plus confortable que le sol du coffre d'un camion, déjà. Je pris un peu plus mes aises, m'allongeant carrément en travers, les bras et les jambes écartées. Hum. Je me prononcerai quand j'aurais essayé l'autre matelas. Je me relevai d'un bon pour aller dans l'autre chambre.

Elle était en face de la chambre d'où je venais, et c'était également la chambre où j'avais retrouvé les valises contenant les affaires de Jonah. Là encore, je ne pris pas cet indice en compte, et commençai mon analyse. Le papier peint était rouge et bleu marine, déjà un peu plus tape à l'œil. Il y avait des posters de jeu vidéo un peu partout, et le lit était défait. Je m'allongeai consciencieusement dessus, en bousculant quand même un peu les couettes qui étaient là. Ce matelas était tout le contraire de l'autre : il était tendre à souhait, et je sentais toutes les vertèbres de ma colonne vertébrale me hurler un remerciement. Je décidai donc d'écouter mon pauvre corps en charpie, et je choisis définitivement ce lit-là.

Je revins dans la salle principale, où je retrouvai Jonah sur le canapé, en train de regarder distraitement une émission sur des otaries. A un moment, je l'ai entendu ricaner, mais je ne compris pas du tout pourquoi. Il se tourna vers moi, encore un peu rieur, lorsque je me rassis à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Le verdict ? me demanda-t-il.

-La chambre en face de la salle de bains, dis-je.

-C'est votre dernier mot ?

-Oui. C'est ferme et définitif.

-Eh bien vous avez gagné le droit de dormir avec moi, dit Jonah avec un petit sourire. J'espère que vous êtes content de vous.

-Je ne sais pas trop, admis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi il y a des notes de frais à votre nom dans la chambre de votre sœur ?

-La vérité, c'est que je vous ai menti, Piers. Les deux chambres sont à moi. Anna dort rarement ici. Je voulais juste voir votre réaction si je vous disais que je dors avec vous.

-Peu m'importe, Jonah. Vraiment. Tant que vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Du genre ?

-Me pousser au bord, prendre toute la couette, mettre des coups, et ces trucs sympathiques.

-Ok, opina Jonah. Je vous promets que je serai sage.

Nous n'ajoutâmes rien, les yeux captés, pour ne pas dire absorbés, par la télévision, où une famille de phoques et d'otaries glissait sur la banquise. L'heure défila sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'en rende compte, ni même ne fasse un commentaire. On a commencé à se douter de quelque chose lorsque nous avons vu le journal de vingt-trois heures.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi long un documentaire sur les otaries, déclarai-je.

-Moi non plus, répondit Jonah en se frottant les yeux. Allez vous changer dans la salle de bains, moi je me changerai dans la chambre. Sauf si vous préférez qu'on se change ensemble, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en ricanant, alors que je ne répondais rien

-Non. La salle de bains sera très bien, dis-je en dissimulant ma gêne. A tout à l'heure.

Je me levai vite, et j'allais prendre des vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains sans ralentir, alors que Jonah se levait lentement du canapé. Je refermai la porte derrière moi plus fort que nécessaire. Un coup d'œil au miroir me confirma que j'étais encore rouge du menton jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte que ses insinuations me faisaient autant d'effet ? Je n'en savais rien. Elles étaient toujours dites sur le ton de la blague, en tous cas. En tous cas, quelque chose me disait qu'il ne dirait pas non si moi je lui disais oui. Mais en avais-je envie ? Genre vraiment envie ? C'était un autre problème, ça. Je ne pouvais nier que je le trouvais attirant, et il l'était d'autant plus qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, mais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers lui, ou le contraire, j'avais le visage de Chris Redfield dans la tête. Ça me confortait dans l'idée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre nous. Cependant, il fallait que j'en soie sûr.

Je ressortis de la salle de bains, en t-shirt sans manches et en short, et j'allai rejoindre Jonah dans la chambre. Il était debout, devant le contenu de la valise étalé sur le lit, en boxer. _En boxer_. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas fini ? bégayai-je.

-Nan, dit-il sans se retourner. Je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour dormir.

-Peu importe, dis-je en me secouant. Ne vous prenez pas la tête pour ce genre de détails.

-Ouais, vous avez raison, dit-il en attrapant un t-shirt et un short au hasard. Allez hop, au pieu les vieux.

-Parlez pour vous, dis-je amusé. Je ne suis pas si jeune, moi.

Jonah se retourna vers moi, et je pris une grande inspiration, avant de souffler tout aussi profondément. Il me regarda d'un air intrigué, en plissant suspicieusement les yeux, et je m'approchai lentement de lui, alors qu'il avait encore son short et son haut dans la main.

Il fallait que je soie sûr.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il. Vous avez un problème ?

-Fermez les yeux, lui dis-je doucement. Faites-moi confiance. Et promettez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère en les rouvrant.

-Pourquoi je me mettrai en colère contre vous, Piers ? sourcilla-t-il.

-Faites-le. S'il vous plaît.

-Ok, je joue le jeu, dit-il en riant et en fermant les yeux. Je m'attends à une belle surprise, hein ? Essayez de ne pas me décevoir.

-Gardez bien les yeux fermés, insistai-je. Croyez bien que je suis désolé.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ça.

Je commençai par poser mes mains sur ses épaules, avant de glisser mes bras derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser timidement sur les lèvres. Je n'avais aucune idée si j'avais déjà fait ça avant, avec qui que ce soit, mais tout se passa plutôt bien. Comme je m'y attendais un peu, en fin de compte, Jonah ne se débattit pas, au contraire. Il me prit dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui, d'une manière encore plus chaleureuse que quand il m'a donné une accolade plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et cette fois, c'étaient mes bras qui étaient en contact avec sa peau, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller.

L'échange dura plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord, et pendant tout le long, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Celui de Jonah, que je sentais dans son torse appuyé sur le mien, était tranquille. Je m'enlevai tout doucement de sa prise, et il m'offrit un petit sourire.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes désolé ? me dit-il. Je m'attendais à pire.

-Je suis désolé parce que ça n'arrivera plus, expliquai-je. J'aime Chris.

-Oui, je sais. Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est pour ça que j'en ai profité.

-Vous saviez ? balbutiai-je.

-Vous gémissiez son nom dans votre sommeil. C'était assez clair comme preuve. Mais je savais que vous finiriez par craquer. Je suis irrésistible, ricana-t-il.

J'eus un rire partagé, alors que Jonah se marrait encore, et je me couchai sans préavis, tournant le dos à la porte, l'endroit où Jonah se changeait. Il glissa dans le lit cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit, Piers, me dit-il d'un ton plus que doux.

-Bonne nuit Jonah, réussis-je à répondre dans rater une seule note.

Après ça, il s'endormit encore plus vite que moi, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais bercé par ses ronflements silencieux. Rien que pour ça, je ne regrettais pas de dormir là.


	5. Chapitre cinquième

Lorsque je me levai le lendemain, Jonah n'était pas là. Je me redressai, et je fus plus ou moins rassuré lorsque je vis ses vêtements de nuits par terre au pied du lit. Au moins, il n'avait pas été enlevé contre con gré pendant que je dormais comme un loir. J'entendais un peu de bruits venant de la cuisine, il devait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je me demandais quelle heure il était, sachant que je n'avais pas ma montre à mon poignet. Je me levai assez douloureusement pour me diriger vers la salle de bains. Là, une surprise m'attendait.

Sur le rebord de la baignoire m'attendaient des vêtements propres, similaires à ceux que j'avais la veille, et il y avait un mot sur le miroir, posé au dessus d'un téléphone portable flambant neuf. Je pris le post-it pour le lire.

"Sherry a appelé. Elle sera là vers dix heures. Quant à moi, j'ai décidé d'aller rejoindre Anna. Elle a besoin de moi, probablement plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je m'en veux un peu de vous laisser en plan, mais j'ai un certain sens des priorités quand même. Je vous enverrai un message lorsque je reviendrai. Promettez-moi que vous serez encore bien portant quand je reviendrai. Sinon je m'arrangerai moi-même pour que vous ne le soyez plus ;)

Jonah.

P.S. : Je ne vous en veux pas pour hier soir, évidemment. C'est quand vous voulez.

P.S.S : Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps qu'on se tutoie ? Je vous laisse y réfléchir. "

Je commençai à remettre le papier là où je l'avais trouvé, lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. La couleur de ma peau sur le côté droit avait encore changé. Maintenant, elle était quasiment identique à celle du côté gauche, et je me dis que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une bonne vue comme la mienne n'y verrait sans doute que du feu. Quant à mon œil droit, il était encore rouge. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Je fis une toilette rapide, avec un gant que je trouvai là, propre et sec donc probablement disponible, avant d'avoir une révélation de dernière minute. Si Jonah était parti ce matin, qui avais-je entendu dans la cuisine ? Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la salle de bains, il était dix heures et quart. Donc ça devait être Sherry. Je poussai un soupir soulagé, avant de ressortir habillé de la salle de bains. Ce fut Jake que je trouvai dans la cuisine, en train de jongler avec des pancakes dans une poêle. Il avait l'air très concentré. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge, et il se retourna tranquillement vers moi.

-Yo, me dit-il. Comment va la marmotte ?

-Yo. Elle va bien, même si la nuit a été assez dure. Et toi ça va ?

-Ouais. Va t'asseoir, le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt.

-D'accord, opinai-je.

Je ressortis de la cuisine pour trouver Sherry assise dans le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé. Elle, par contre, dût m'entendre venir, ou m'entendre parler avec Jake, car elle se retourna vers moi au moment où je franchissais le cadre de la porte du salon.

-Bonjour Piers, me lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Tout est relatif. Désolé, j'aurais dû me lever plus tôt, dis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Jonah m'a laissé une clé. J'ai empêché Jake d'aller te réveiller, sois reconnaissant, dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Je le suis, admis-je. Tu savais que Jake savait cuisiner ?

-Bien sûr. On vit ensemble, c'est lui qui fait tout de ce côté-là. Toutes mes tentatives à moi pour cuisiner ont terminé au mieux par une indigestion et au pire par un incendie.

-Oh, dis-je, un peu surpris. On est doué ou on ne l'est pas, je suppose.

-Oui, dit piteusement Sherry. En tous cas, merci de ta franchise. Jake a essayé de me rassurer, mais il ne comprend pas que ça ne me rend pas service. Je le laisse faire, ça vaut mieux.

-A table ! beugla Jake depuis la cuisine.

Sherry et moi eûmes un regard entendu avant d'aller nous installer à table d'un seul mouvement. Elle s'assit en face de moi, alors que Jake amenait des assiettes remplies de pancakes, qui avaient l'air délicieux, ainsi qu'une grosse bouteille de miel et un gros pot de sucre. Il s'assit à côté de moi, et nous invita à manger, en s'emparant sans aucune pitié de la bouteille de miel.

-Alors ? dis-je à Sherry. Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui ?

-Hum ? Ah oui, Chris, dit-elle en avalant sa bouchée de pancake. Je l'ai appelé hier soir, après notre départ. On a rendez-vous à midi au centre ville. Il était curieux concernant ma 'surprise', je pense qu'il ne sera pas déçu.

-Je l'espère, dis-je d'un ton songeur.

-Mange, Blanche-Neige, dit Jake d'un ton sérieux. Au lieu de dire des conneries.

Je ne dis rien, comme son ton me l'avait suggéré, et je commençai à manger. Effectivement, les pancakes étaient très bons. Je n'imaginais pas trop Jake aux fourneaux, mais son don pour le petit-déjeuner et les dires de Sherry me donnèrent tort. En plus, j'avais cru entendre quelque chose de rassurant dans les dernières paroles de Jake, même si elles avaient été dites sur un ton presque agressif. Il me disait de ne pas m'en faire, par rapport à Chris. Ça me confortait dans l'idée que, si Sherry n'avait pas pu se prononcer sur la relation entre Chris et moi, Jake, lui, avait sa petite idée. Ça, et le fait qu'il m'avait appelé Blanche-Neige.

Ce nom venait d'une vieille histoire où un prince charmant vient réveiller une princesse dans le coma depuis un certain temps en l'embrassant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ce scénario romantique. En ce qui concernait Chris et moi, pas dans ce conte irréaliste pour enfants. Quoique… Si je me souvenais bien, étrangement bien, Blanche-Neige avait été empoisonnée par une pomme, et moi contaminé par un virus. Une pomme offerte par une reine vicieuse pour garder le pouvoir, un virus offert par une femme vicieuse voulant contrôler le monde. La seule différence était que je m'étais empoisonné moi-même pour sauver quelqu'un que j'aimais, alors que Blanche-Neige a été empoisonnée parce qu'elle était naïve.

Non, en fait, ça ne colle pas.

-A quoi tu penses Piers ? me demanda Sherry.

-A Blanche-Neige, admis-je. Il y a quelques similitudes dans notre scénario.

-Ah ouais ? dit Jake, curieux. Développe.

Je leur dis ce que je venais de penser. Sherry ouvrit grand les yeux, et Jake éclata de rire.

-Mais moi j'avais juste pensé au coma ! dit Jake entre deux éclats de rire, en se tenant le ventre. Tu as été trop loin, là !

-Moi aussi je trouve ça romantique, dit finalement Sherry.

A côté de moi, Jake commençait à s'étouffer, alors je lui mis une tape entre les deux omoplates, sentant clairement ses os sous mes doigts. Il me remercia du regard avant de recommencer à engloutir ses pancakes comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et Sherry et moi fîmes de même. Les pancakes étaient vraiment très bons.

Après ça, on a tranquillement attendu l'heure. Sachant que le centre-ville était à une dizaine de minutes de bus, et que l'arrêt de bus le plus proche était au bout de la rue, nous sommes partis de l'appartement vers onze heures et demie, histoire d'arriver en avance. Je n'oubliai pas mon téléphone portable, des fois que je reçoive un message de Jonah ou même d'Anna. Jake a râlé à la perspective d'arriver en avance, mais il était en infériorité numérique. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de râler pendant tout le trajet, cependant.

A midi moins cinq, nous sommes arrivés au point de rendez-vous. C'était une ruelle isolée, je supposai donc que Sherry et Chris se retrouvaient là pour discuter de boulot confidentiel. Je regardai nerveusement l'horloge près de la pharmacie, c'était comme si mon rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque minute qui passait.

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua onze heures cinquante neuf, je vis Sherry regarder quelqu'un arriver, et elle lui adressa un grand signe de la main tout sauf discret. Le type y répondit, je voyais d'ici son sourire. Je me sentis rougir, et je profitai de la taille de Jake pour le cacher derrière lui. Il ne fit aucune remarque, et bien vite, notre invité fut à notre hauteur. Je lui jetai des regards furtifs, je ne savais pas si lui me voyait.

-Bonjour Sherry, dit la voix de mes cauchemars récurrents. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ? répondit Sherry.

-Je vais aussi bien que possible. Muller, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus neutre.

-Redfield, répondit Jake d'un ton similaire.

Ça sentait un peu le sapin entre eux. Inutile d'être télépathe ou analyste pour le deviner.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Sherry ? reprit Chris d'un ton plus avenant. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une surprise assez importante. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la personne qui se cache derrière Jake ?

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. Oui, il m'avait vu.

-Oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Sherry. Allez, montre-toi, ajouta-t-elle. Il ne va pas te manger.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, Jake se décala légèrement, l'air de rien. Je voulais m'accrocher à son dos, mais c'était trop tard. Je me retrouvai déjà face à Chris, qui me regardait de bas en haut. Ce fut lorsqu'il arriva à mon visage que son expression fondit.

-Piers ? articula-t-il difficilement, d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête.

-Capitaine, bégayai-je.

Chris lança un regard de perdu à Sherry, qui lui lança un sourire rassurant.

-J'ai vérifié, dit-elle. C'est bien lui, Chris.

-Mais… Le virus…

-C'est une longue histoire, dis-je d'un ton gêné. Je suis content de vous revoir.

Chris cligna fort des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il se croyait victime d'une hallucination. Il s'est même pincé pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Mais son regard confus se posait à chaque fois sur moi. Il marcha vite vers moi, et me mit un coup de poing dans la figure, me faisant tomber par terre d'un seul coup. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sherry mettre sa main devant sa bouche, et Jake ouvrir grand les yeux.

-Vous avez du culot de réapparaître maintenant, Piers, me dit Chris d'un ton effrayant. Vous imaginez une seule seconde ce que vous m'avez infligé dans la base sous-marine ? Vous saviez que j'avais horreur de perdre mes soldats, et vous avez fait preuve d'égoïsme en vous sacrifiant pour sauver ma vieille peau. J'étais complètement dégoûté de la vie, j'ai carrément laissé tomber ce boulot qui était tout ce que j'avais, j'ai été incapable de fermer l'œil pendant cinq mois, me répétant que c'était moi qui aurait dû mourir. Juste pour apprendre que le virus et Neo-Umbrella étaient encore en course. Non seulement je vous avais perdu, mais en plus je vous avais perdu pour rien. Ça m'a tellement rendu malade que j'ai pensé un moment à en finir. 'Puisque ce monde est condamné, autant crever avec lui', j'ai pensé. Mais non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous savez pourquoi ? A cause de vous. Non seulement je me serais rabaissé à votre niveau de lâcheté, mais en plus, je n'aurais pas de chances de rattraper mes erreurs. Plus personne ne devait mourir à cause de moi, et ma mort n'aurait arrangé en rien les choses. Mais rien n'y faisait, je tournais en rond. Encore et encore. Neo-Umbrella me faisait tourner en bourrique, alors que je n'avais presque plus rien à perdre. Et alors que je pensais aller en rendez-vous avec une amie, voilà que mon fantôme revient, en chair et en os, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Vous pensiez sincèrement que j'allais simplement vous dire 'oh tiens, vous êtes encore vivant ? Allons boire un café pour fêter ça' ? Eh bien non, Piers, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

Pendant tout son discours, j'avais arrêté de respirer, tandis que mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Il avait pensé au suicide parce que ma mort le rendait malade ? C'était carrément une déclaration, ça. Même mon esprit endolori s'en rendait compte.

Je me relevai lentement. Chris me foudroyait encore du regard, mais ses yeux étaient brillants. J'osai le regarder dans les yeux, et il se mit à larmoyer. Je ne sus trop si c'étaient des larmes de tristesse, de joie ou d'amertume. Peut-être un peu des trois. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, j'étais sur mes gardes. Mais cette fois, il me serra contre lui.

-Malgré tout ça, je vais vous pardonner, Piers, pleura-t-il dans mon épaule. Parce que je vous aime, et que je suis trop heureux de vous savoir en vie. Faites-moi encore un coup de ce genre-là, et je vous jure que je vous tuerai moi-même.

-Compris, balbutiai-je.

Je me mis à larmoyer aussi, en le prenant dans mes bras. J'avais une grave impression de déjà-vu, alors ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il me serrait contre lui, comme ça. Mes souvenirs tactiles me firent même penser qu'il avait dû maigrir depuis ma disparition.

Nous sommes restés comme ça sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, et, derrière moi, je n'entendais plus Jake et Sherry. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient partis pour nous laisser seuls, ou ils nous attendaient plus loin. Je compris que Chris l'avait vu aussi, car il m'écarta légèrement de lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement sur les lèvres. Je me laissai faire, au début, mais je commençai à réagir lorsqu'il m'attira à lui et qu'il me souleva par les genoux pour m'allonger à moitié sur une benne à ordures qui était un peu plus loin, hors de vue des gens qui passaient devant la ruelle. Il s'allongea sur moi et commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Il ne vit pas tout de suite que je m'agitais.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il, haletant.

-Je trouve que ça va un peu vite, bégayai-je.

Chris parut surpris. Apparemment, quelque chose lui échappait. Et je mis moi-même du temps à comprendre ce que c'était.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit-il.

-Je suis amnésique, Chris, réussis-je finalement à dire. J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me souvenir de vous. Je n'ai aucune idée de notre relation avant ma disparition. Je sais que je vous aime, mais je ne sais pas si…

Il me coupa la parole en m'embrassant encore, toujours collé à moi.

-Est-ce que ça répond à votre question ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Non. Mais le discours que vous m'avez fait tout à l'heure, oui.

Je réussis à lui sourire, et il sourit aussi, en baissant le regard.

-Piers ? demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui ?

-C'est un flingue que vous avez dans votre pantalon, ou vous êtes simplement content de me voir ? dit Chris d'un ton extrêmement explicite.

J'eus un rire moyennement amusé, et Chris me cloua le bec en m'embrassant de nouveau. Finalement, il a repris là où il s'était arrêté. Ou plutôt, il m'a repris. Hem.

Le fait est que c'était aussi un déjà-vu physique, donc ça devait déjà être arrivé avant. Cependant, mon cerveau, lui, continuait de se poser des questions sur les sentiments de Chris à mon égard. Mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de lui en parler maintenant. Pendant un moment, je me suis même demandé s'il m'aurait fait tout ça avec autant d'enthousiasme si j'avais encore ma mutation. Ma partie romantique me disait que oui, mais j'arrêtai d'y penser avant d'avoir trop d'images dégueulasses dans la tête.

L'horloge de la pharmacie indiquait onze heures trente lorsque nous étions en train de nous rhabiller après l'acte. Chris m'attrapa par derrière quand nous fûmes tous les deux en tenue, en me serrant par la taille.

-Le destin a un curieux sens de l'humour, tu sais ? me dit-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a moins d'un an, c'était moi qui avait subi un choc post traumatique, et tu es celui qui m'a aidé à me retrouver. Il est donc doublement normal que je t'aide de la même manière.

-Oui. Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

J'enlevai ses mains de ma taille, et il m'adressa un regard intrigué, que je ne relevai pas.

Ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose dans cette histoire n'allait pas. Je le sentais.

-Ça te dirait qu'un dîne ensemble ce soir ? me proposa gentiment Chris. Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je dois juste en parler à Jonah, dis-je en sortant mon téléphone.

-Jonah ? répéta Chris d'un ton que je ne compris pas.

-La personne qui m'héberge. Et celui qui m'a sauvé, accessoirement.

-Oh. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, pour le remercier.

-Attendez, je vais lui demander.

Je lui envoyai la demande de Chris, après lui avoir expliqué que tout se passait bien, et sa réponse me surprit un peu.

"Il ne vaut mieux pas que le capitaine Redfield et moi nous rencontrions, Piers. Reportez le rendez-vous. Anna et moi sommes sur le chemin du retour. Rentrez aussi tôt que possible, je vous raconterai tout. "

-Alors ? demanda Chris, dont la tête était juste à côté de la mienne.

Je retins un sursaut, et je rangeai mon téléphone rapidement dans ma poche.

-Ok pour le dîner de ce soir. Jonah ne rentrera pas avant après-demain, avisai-je. Nous verrons pour votre rencontre à ce moment-là.

-D'accord, acquiesça Chris. Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Rentrer chez moi, sans doute, ou tenter de retrouver Sherry et Jake. Vous devez avoir du travail, non ?

-Piers ? Tu essaies de te débarrasser de moi ? dit Chris d'un ton amusé.

-Hein ? Mais non ! dis-je en rougissant et en secouant les mains. Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi me reposer, et je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de travailler.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Je vais essayer d'appeler Sherry, dis-je en reprenant mon téléphone. C'est elle qui a les clés de l'appartement.

Chris opina sans rien dire, et je composai le numéro de Sherry, qui était le seul dans le répertoire du téléphone en dehors de celui de Jonah et de celui d'Anna. Elle répondit tout de suite, en disant qu'elle venait me chercher. Apparemment, elle avait perdu Jake en chemin, et je fus à moitié surpris de ressentir une toute petite déception en entendant ça. Je l'expliquai à Chris, qui resta avec moi en attendant que Sherry arrive.

-Vos relations avec Jake semblent plutôt tendues, dis-je soudain.

-Forcément. J'ai tué son père. Ce gamin a toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

-Mais il a dit lui-même que son père était une ordure, me souvins-je.

-Même s'il ne l'a jamais connu, et que c'était une ordure, c'était quand même son père. Ça ne compte pas pour rien, ça. Je comprends tout à fait ses états d'âme.

-Et les parents de Sherry ? Que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Ah. Ça ce n'est pas moi, dit Chris d'un ton moyennement amusé. Mais elle vous l'expliquera mieux que moi.

-Effectivement.

Chris et moi nous tournâmes tous les deux vers Sherry, qui venait d'arriver sans doute. J'allai la rejoindre, et Chris me suivit de près. Il me donna rendez-vous à vingt heures au même endroit, avant de me congédier d'une manière très pro. Le fait qu'il se soit remis à me vouvoyer me confirma ce dont je commençais à me douter : notre relation était un secret. Je lui en reparlerai pendant notre dîner de ce soir.

-Tu as reçu un message de Jonah, toi aussi ? me demanda Sherry, me tirant de mes pensées

-Oui. Il a dit qu'il rentrait bientôt avec Anna.

-Très bien. Je viens avec toi. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est pareil, ricana-t-elle.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas d'accord, dis-je sans me forcer à sourire.

Sherry me sourit aussi, et glissa son bras autour du mien pour aller vers l'arrêt de bus. Le chemin du retour fut plus rapide, mais plus calme aussi. Il y avait moins de monde dans le bus, et surtout il n'y avait pas Jake. Je demandai à Sherry ce qui lui était arrivé, et elle m'expliqua qu'il avait déclaré avoir quelque chose à faire plus loin dans le centre-ville. Je finis par oser lui demander la nature de leur relation, à Jake et elle, et ils étaient à peine plus ensemble que Chris et moi. Ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, même Sherry le sentait, mais ils n'étaient pas encore officiellement ensemble.

Nous fûmes de retour assez vite à l'appartement, et Sherry me donna la clé avant de repartir. Elle a dit avoir autre chose à faire, elle aussi. Un imprévu de dernière minute. Assez contradictoire avec ce qu'elle m'avait annoncé un peu plus tôt. Mais j'avais entendu son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, ça devait être ça.

Je retrouvai Jonah et Anna sur le canapé. Lorsque je m'approchai, je vis que Jonah était en train de panser une blessure qu'Anna avait au visage. Ce fut cette dernière qui me vit en premier.

-Salut, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau ?

-Salut, répondit Anna. Je te laisse faire le topo, Jonah, moi je vais prendre une petite douche, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil en passant à côté de moi, et Jonah m'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir avec lui.

-Au fait, je suis d'accord, Jonah, dis-je alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

-Pour ? me demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

-Par rapport à ce que tu me disais dans le mot de la salle de bains.

-Oh, d'accord. C'est chouette, sourit-il. Donc, voilà ce qu'Anna et moi avons découvert, reprit-il près avoir toussoté. Nous avons été filés, Piers. Anna a traqué la responsable, mais elle était douée. Elle a réussi à s'échapper à Chicago.

-A Chicago ? répétai-je, étonné. Anna l'a poursuivie jusqu'à Chicago ?

-Tu as déjà vu comment Anna conduit, non ? dit Jonah d'un ton moyennement amusé

-Ah. Oui. Et donc ? Pourquoi tu as été la rejoindre ?

-Elle était tombée dans une embuscade. Je me suis douté de quelque chose quand son GPS a été brouillé. Heureusement, la fileuse n'était pas au courant que nous étions deux, donc j'ai réussi à la surprendre. Mais le temps que je délivre Anna, elle s'était encore enfuie.

-Vous savez à quoi elle ressemble ?

-Non, dit Jonah en secouant la tête. Elle portait un foulard, des lunettes de soleil, un chapeau et un grand manteau. Anna a su que c'était une femme, probablement jeune, parce qu'elle a suivi mes cours d'anatomie. Un autre œil se serait trompé. Il faudra être d'autant plus prudent.

-Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rencontrer Chris ? m'enquis-je.

-Eh bien c'est parce que…

Soudain, Jonah s'arrêta et plongea sur moi. Il me serrait contre lui, j'avais la tête dans son torse, cela fit que je ne vis plus rien. Un coup de feu retentit, assorti d'un bruit de verre cassé. Puis, un second coup de feu. Jonah roula sur le côté, pour me permettre de respirer, et je vis que le t-shirt de Jonah était maculé de sang. Debout à côté du canapé, il y avait Anna avec un fusil qui me rappelait celui de mes souvenirs, mais elle se précipité vers le canapé lorsqu'elle vit la couleur du haut de son frère. Elle l'allongea sur le dos, un air plus qu'inquiet sur le visage. Il avait pris une balle dans l'omoplate droite. Quant à moi, je sentis mon visage blêmir, et mon cœur battre très vite. Oui, j'étais mort d'inquiétude.

-Jonah ! Jonah, tu m'entends ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment, dit-il d'un ton faible.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! dis-je d'un ton paniqué.

-Non. Pas l'hôpital, dit Anna d'un ton sans appel. Aide-moi à le transporter dans la chambre.

Anna prit Jonah par les bras, alors que je le prenais par les jambes. Le transport jusqu'à la chambre fut moins difficile que prévu. Anna nous ordonna de veiller sur son frère pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi le retaper. Difficile de dire non à un truc pareil. Je me mis à genoux pour prendre la main de Jonah, qui dépassait du lit, et il réussit à tourner la tête vers moi. Son sourire, si resplendissant d'habitude, paraissait bien pâle, maintenant. Ça me foutait carrément le bourdon.

-Je suis désolé, Piers, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne pense pas que le lit se remettra d'un bain de sang pareil, dit-il avec un rire fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Jonah, dis-je d'un ton involontairement dur. Tu vas t'en remettre, et tout ira pour le mieux quand je sortirai de vos vies.

-Je n'ai… aucune envie que tu… sortes de ma vie, haleta Jonah.

-Moi non plus, je n'en ai pas envie. Mais j'en ai marre de vous mettre en danger.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Anna en revenant avec une grosse trousse de secours. Nous avons l'habitude d'être en danger. Le fait même que nous soyons en vie nous met en danger.

-Tu ne le rassures pas, là, frangine, dit Jonah presque sans bégayer.

-La ferme Jonah. Et laisse-moi appliquer ce que tu m'as appris.

Jonah se tut, et moi j'osais à peine respirer alors qu'Anna découpait le t-shirt de Jonah pour ôter la balle de son dos, qui, heureusement, n'était pas allée beaucoup plus loin que l'os. Pendant ce temps, je me posais des tonnes de questions, et, ça paraissait très égoïste même dans ma tête, mais j'étais plus intrigué par ce qu'allait me dire Jonah que par la personne qui avait essayé de me tirer dessus. Maintenant, j'étais sûr que le sens des priorités n'était pas trop mon truc, et j'espérais que ce n'était que parce que j'étais paniqué. Je me retenais pour ne pas broyer les os de la main de Jonah, encore dans la mienne. Lui serrait ma main, mais j'avais l'impression que cela monopolisait toutes ses forces tellement je sentais peu sa prise.

Après cinq longues minutes, Anna se mit finalement à la couture, et la respiration de Jonah se fit plus régulière. Cela me permit, à moi aussi, de respirer plus sereinement.

-Anna ? tentai-je.

-Piers ? répondit-elle sans me regarder.

-Que voulais-tu dire par 'le fait même d'être en vie nous met en danger' ?

-Tu peux lui dire, dit Jonah d'un ton un peu plus vivant. J'allais le faire, de toute façon.

Anna poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers moi une fois qu'elle eut fini de recoudre son frère.

-Je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné, mais Jonah et moi faisions partie de Neo-Umbrella, dit Anna d'un ton neutre. Cependant, nous avons déserté, ce qui fait de nous des cibles pour les deux camps. Quand nous avons découvert que tu avais les dernières traces du virus C, nous avons décidé de te protéger. Qui sait ce qui arrivera si tu tombes entre les mains de l'ennemi ?

-Qui est l'ennemi ?

-Le BSAA va très mal depuis la démission de Chris Redfield. Il a été complètement corrompu de l'intérieur à son insu par la nouvelle tête de Neo-Umbrella. Voilà pourquoi ton Chris tourne en rond : ses infos sont faussées.

-C'est terrible, dis-je, horrifié. Que peut-on faire ?

-Il va sans dire que la personne qui nous suit depuis le France reparaîtra, à un moment où à un autre. Nous l'attendrons, et nous la ferons parler.

Sur le lit, Jonah commença à essayer de se mettre sur le ventre, mais Anna l'en empêcha d'un geste, en lui jetant un regard noir. Jonah grommela en se remettant face contre lit. Plus ou moins. Il avait toujours la tête tournée vers moi.

-Ça me va, dis-je. Donc, nous attendons.

-Je vais rester pour veiller sur mon petit frère, dit Anna. Tu vas aller à ton dîner et raconter tout ce que je viens de te dire au capitaine Redfield.

-Même le fait que vous soyez…

-Tout, me coupa Anna. Peu importe ce qu'il pense, il doit être au courant de ce qui se passe. Et s'il t'empêche de nous voir, tant mieux. Tu t'en voudras moins de nous mettre en danger.

-Mais je vous fais confiance, moi, sourcillai-je. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à choisir entre vous et Chris.

-Il y a toujours un moment où on doit choisir, Piers. Et parfois, le choix qui nous parait le meilleur sur le moment est en fait le pire. Il faudra t'y faire.

-C'est un peu fataliste comme façon de penser, relevai-je.

-Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. Avec un frère pareil, il fallait bien que l'un de nous deux soit sérieux, non ? dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton frère ? dit Jonah d'un ton amusé.

J'eus un rire sans joie, complété par le soupir d'Anna, et je regardai ma montre. Il n'était qu'une heure et demie. C'était dingue à quel point le temps avait ralenti avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

Comprenant qu'Anna voulait me mettre dehors pour prendre soin de Jonah, je finis par mettre les voiles. Non sans avoir embrassé le convalescent sur la joue. Le sourire qu'il me fit me rassura quant à son état de santé, et c'était pour le mieux. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, je rappelai Sherry pour savoir si elle avait fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle me dit que oui, et accepta de me rejoindre en bas de l'immeuble dans dix minutes. Elle ne devait pas être loin, donc. Je mis une veste et je descendis tranquillement pour aller l'attendre.

Seulement, dix minutes plus tard, ce ne fut pas Sherry mais Jake qui se présenta à moi. Mon expression en le voyant arriver le fit ricaner.

-Désolé de ne pas être celle que tu attends, Nivans, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec son expression. Finalement, Sherry n'a pas pu bouger, alors elle m'a demandé d'aller te chercher.

-Comment ça 'elle n'a pas pu bouger' ? Elle va bien, au moins ?

-Oui, oui, elle va bien. Tu comprendras quand tu viendras avec moi.

-Euh d'accord.

Jake m'invita d'un geste à venir avec lui, et je le suivis. Alors qu'il éludait mes questions pour la troisième fois, je reçus un message sur mon téléphone portable. Il venait d'un numéro inconnu, mais son contenu me fit grimacer.

"Ne faites confiance à personne. "

Je jetai un regard inquiet à Jake, et, je ne sus pourquoi, je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'expéditeur du message ou si c'était à cause de son contenu.

En tous cas, un coup de feu résonna dans toute la rue, et je vis Jake tomber à la renverse devant moi. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Puis, je reçus un autre message, venant du même numéro que juste avant, qui ne comportait qu'un seul mot.

"Courez. "

Je me mis à détaler dans la rue, tout droit, en jetant un dernier regard à Jake, qui se remuait douloureusement par terre, et, alors que j'allais tourner à un coin de rue, je décollai d'un seul coup, soulevé par quelque chose. Je sentais une main autour de ma taille, et je relevai le regard pour me retrouver dans les bras d'une femme avec un manteau à capuche et des lunettes de soleil. La voilà, ma traqueuse.

Sans trop que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ni comment, je me retrouvai sur un toit, face à un équivalent de Batman, sans doute, qui enleva sa capuche.

-Vous avez pris une sage décision en m'écoutant, lieutenant Nivans, dit la femme, à la voix si familière, en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil

-Vous ? dis-je en reconnaissant la femme de mes cauchemars. Vous n'étiez pas morte ?

-Carla est morte. Moi, je suis Ada. Il faut réviser vos cours, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

C'est vrai qu'Anna a mentionné Carla Radames comme étant la créatrice du virus C. Alors pourquoi j'étais persuadé que cette Ada était tout aussi responsable ?

-Je vous ferai un topo avec plaisir plus tard, dit Ada, comme lisant dans mes pensées, mais là je n'en ai pas le temps. Nous avons une autre discussion à avoir.

Au moment où j'allais lui demander qui l'envoyait, la porte du toit s'ouvrit, et je fus surpris de voir Chris apparaître dans le cadre de la porte, dans une tenue de militaire similaire à celle qu'il portait dans mes souvenirs.

-C'est moi qui l'a engagée pour vous surveiller, dit-il. Donc non, ce n'est pas notre ennemie.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Selon Anna, elle nous suivait depuis la France, me rappelai-je.

-A l'époque, c'était les jumeaux que je suivais, pas vous, expliqua Ada. Un ordre venant de leur père. Mon contrat a été rompu par défaut lorsque j'ai eu un contre ordre, et j'ai proposé mes services au capitaine Redfield, qui semblait ramer avec Neo-Umbrella.

-Je vois, dis-je en recollant les morceaux.

-Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été aussi surprise que lui d'apprendre votre survie. Et croyez-moi, il en faut beaucoup pour me surprendre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement amusé.

-Ouais. J'imagine.

Chris se racla la gorge bruyamment, faisant qu'Ada et moi le regardâmes en même temps. Je me souvins à ce moment-là que j'étais là pour une bonne raison. Alors j'attendis tranquillement que Chris déballe ses infos.


	6. Chapitre sixième

**Bonjour !**

 **ENFIN !**

 **Je suis sur ce foutu chapitre depuis... Pffff un an et demi presque.**

 **Et le désir de certains d'entre vous se réalise dans ce chapitre. Et ça... C'est bô.**

 **Le chapitre suivant est déjà en cours d'écriture, en même temps que le prochain chapitre de Code Nivans !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Donc ? De quoi est-il question ? demandai-je, voyant que Chris ne disait rien.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, Piers, admit Chris.

-Par le début. Ce sera super, ricanai-je.

Ada ricana aussi, et Chris poussa un soupir, en se raclant encore bruyamment la gorge.

Après ma disparition, Chris revint sur son intention de renoncer. Il l'a fait, d'ailleurs. Mais il est revenu dans la course quand Ada lui a parlé de la résurrection de Neo-Umbrella, et de ma survie, accessoirement. Chris insista sur le fait qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à écouter Ada, à cause de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, mais les bonnes nouvelles lui donnèrent une occasion de réviser son jugement. Ada eut une sorte de rire nerveux. Je n'avais que peu d'images, mais j'étais à peu près sûr qu'Ada nous avait bien fait monter au créneau à l'époque.

Ada déclara ensuite que, malgré ses dons d'espionne dont elle ne se vantait qu'implicitement, elle était impressionnée, mais surtout contrariée, par l'absence d'indices laissés par les membres de la Neo-Neo-Umbrella. Si Carla Radames avait elle-même revendiqué les actions de son organisation il y a un an, le nouveau chef, qui qu'il soit, faisait plus dans la discrétion salutaire.

Puis, ce fut à mon tour de faire mon récit. Je racontai en détails comment Jonah et Anna m'avaient trouvé sur une plage, ils avaient pris soin de moi, et, quelques jours plus tard, les jumeaux avaient eu la preuve, ou plutôt l'indice, comme quoi Neo-Umbrella les avait retrouvés. Je n'oubliai pas de mentionner qu'ils en faisaient eux-mêmes partie, et cela fit grimacer Chris.

-Est-ce pour ça que leur père a demandé à les faire suivre ? demandai-je à Ada.

-C'est l'une des raisons. Mais aussi parce que le commandant Muller soupçonne sa femme d'être la nouvelle tête pensante de Neo-Umbrella. Il pensait que les jumeaux allaient le mener à elle, sauf que son hypothèse concernant leur désertion est avérée. D'où mon contre ordre.

-Ça ne servait plus à rien de les suivre, compris-je.

-Oui. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de vous voir avec eux.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à poser une question à Ada, celle-ci toussota, et mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je le regardai, et je vis un nouveau message.

"Ne parlez pas de mon avertissement au capitaine Redfield. Prenez ce message comme un faux numéro. "

Je collai négligemment mon téléphone sur mon oreille, en faisant comme elle m'avait dit. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je ne devais faire confiance à personne. Mes mauvaises impressions, que j'avais eues plus tôt, me parurent de plus en plus concrètes. Etonnant, sachant que ces avertissements venaient d'une personne à qui je n'aurais sans doute jamais pensé faire confiance.

Je raccrochai mon téléphone, après avoir joué mon rôle, et Chris me jeta un regard curieux.

-Un faux numéro, expliquai-je, en espérant être convaincant.

-Ah. D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

-Vous savez quelque chose sur la personne qui a essayé de me tirer dessus, tout à l'heure ?

-Eh bien oui, dit Ada. Comme je vous surveillais. C'était Sherry Birkin.

-Sherry ? répétai-je d'un ton horrifié. Pourquoi ?

-Elle et Wesker Junior travaillent pour Neo-Umbrella, selon mon enquête. Mademoiselle Birkin était chargée de vous infliger une contre-mesure à l'antidote qu'Anna Muller vous a injecté, pour que vous craquiez en public pendant votre dîner de ce soir. Elle n'avais sans doute pas prévu que Jonah vous protège. Ça a fait qu'Anna a pu la blesser.

-Donc le rendez-vous de tout à l'heure…

-C'était pour vous ramener à votre état second, oui, me coupa poliment Ada.

-Plus j'entends parler de ce Jonah, et plus je l'apprécie, dit Chris avec un rire nerveux.

J'eus un rire jaune aussi, et Ada m'expliqua la suite de son plan. Je devais rester en sécurité avec Anna et Jonah pendant encore quelques jours, pendant qu'Ada et Chris enquêtent encore sur Neo-Umbrella et son potentiel meneur d'opérations. Ça me gênait un peu de rester sans rien faire, mais je me dis que je ne serais sans doute pas très utile dans mon état actuel. Nous redescendîmes tous les trois du bâtiment, qui était une sorte d'immeuble résidentiel, et je repartis pour aller chez Jonah.

Puis, je reçus un message, toujours du même numéro inconnu.

"Retrouvez-moi dans votre ruelle sombre dans vingt minutes. Il faut que je vous parle. "

Je fronçai les sourcils, et j'hésitai à enregistrer le numéro qui m'envoyait ce genre de messages. Mais non. Je pensais que si elle restait en inconnu, c'était pour rester anonyme, justement. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait remonter jusqu'à elle grâce à mon téléphone. Je fis donc volte-face, et je me dirigeai vers la ruelle torride, où m'attendait déjà la même silhouette encapuchonnée.

-Vous êtes rapide, notai-je.

-C'est comme ça que je reste en vie, répondit-elle d'un ton qui ne trahissait rien. En tous cas, je suis contente, bien qu'un peu surprise, que vous ayez décidé de m'écouter.

-Moi aussi, admis-je. Mais depuis que j'ai retrouvé Chris, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

-Finement observé, lieutenant Nivans.

-Je ne vous exclus pas de mes théories, mais je veux quand même écouter ce que vous avez à me dire, ajoutai-je rapidement.

Ada poussa un soupir avant de débiter son récit.

Après ma disparition, suivant de peu celle de Derek Simmons et de Carla Radames, l'organisation Neo-Umbrella était sans représentant. C'est là qu'entre en jeu le docteur Caroline Muller, la mère de Jonah et Anna. Je connaissais déjà la partie du récit où Jacob Muller avait engagé Ada en espérant que Jonah et Anna la mène jusqu'à Caroline, et que, au final, elle avait changé de mission, qui devint de veiller sur moi. Je me souvins, en même temps, que Jonah m'avait dit que lui-même ne voyait que très rarement sa mère, qu'il la voyait toujours uniquement par Skype. Ce détail anodin prenait tout son sens, maintenant.

Puis, Ada en vint au vif du sujet. Ce qu'elle voulait me dire, et que Chris ne devait pas entendre. Ada pense que Caroline a des taupes dans le BSAA, qui faussent les rares pistes sur lesquelles Chris tombait un peu trop par hasard. Sans le savoir, Chris bossait pour Neo-Umbrella pendant les six derniers mois. Il y a deux semaines, Ada a réussi à attraper l'une des taupes, qui a subitement muté lorsque les questions d'Ada devenaient trop précises. C'est uniquement après ça qu'elle est entrée en contact avec Chris, et qu'il l'a engagée, après avoir eu des rumeurs sur le lien entre Jonah, Anna, Caroline et Neo-Umbrella, et quand elle avait affirmé que j'étais avec eux.

Finalement, elle en vint à Jake et Sherry. Selon son enquête, ils ont fini par servir le nouveau boss de Neo par un concours de circonstances assez ironique : ils tenaient trop l'un à l'autre. Jake a reçu un avertissement concernant Sherry, et inversement. Je les plaignais un peu, pour le coup. Je supposai juste que tout se réglerait quand on aura épinglé la nouvelle tête de Neo.

-Il faut que vous soyez prudents avec les jumeaux, finit par me dire Ada. On ne sait pas à quel point leur mère a une influence sur eux.

-Et votre influence à vous, on en parle ? rétorquai-je avec une grimace. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ne devrais pas vous faire confiance, à vous non plus.

-Et vous auriez raison, confirma-t-elle. Même si les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous méfiez de moi sont mauvaises. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le docteur Radames a été modifiée pour me ressembler. Tout ce que je vous demandais, c'était de m'écouter, et de ne faire confiance à personne.

-Je vois, dis-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse. Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je suis censé faire quoi ?

-Ne changez rien. Soyez vous-même, je m'occupe du reste. Je suis aussi fatiguée que vous de ces affaires de virus. Peut-être même plus.

-Plus ? Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être possible.

-Ça va faire vingt longues années, en ce qui me concerne. Où étiez-vous, vous, en 1998 ?

-Vous marquez un point, grimaçai-je.

Ada rit légèrement, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner aussi. Honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais en 1998, mais je savais l'âge que j'avais. Donc, s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose de traumatisant à ce moment-là, je pense que ça me serait revenu. Et puis… Même si ma mémoire me hurlait de ne pas faire confiance à cette femme, mon instinct, lui, me disait que, dans l'état actuel des choses, elle était sans doute l'allié le plus fiable que j'avais. Son argument était plutôt convaincant, il fallait l'avouer.

-Donc je rentre chez moi ? repris-je.

-Chez les jumeaux, oui, répondit Ada. On reste en contact.

Ada leva le bras, dans un geste que je ne compris pas tout de suite. Puis, un bruit sourd retentit dans la ruelle, et Ada s'éleva comme par magie, pour disparaître entre les deux bâtiments. J'avais bêtement levé la tête pour la regarder partir, et je tournai les talons pour aller vers le quartier voisin, où se trouvait mon domicile du moment.

J'ai gentiment frappé à la porte, et c'est Anna qui est venue m'ouvrir, évidemment, une arme à la main. Elle m'a fait signe d'entrer et de l'attendre sur le canapé. C'est ce que j'ai fait, alors qu'elle retournait dans la chambre pour s'occuper de Jonah sans doute.

Je jetai un œil à l'horloge, il était deux heures. Mon entrevue à onze heures avec Chris était à la fois tellement loin et tellement proche, et ça me rendait malade. Mes mauvaises impressions, plutôt, me rendaient malade. Sans oublier cette histoire avec Jonah, Anna, leur mère, Jake et Sherry. Je me sentais mal pour tout le monde. Sauf peut-être pour la mère des jumeaux, si elle était vraiment derrière tout ça.

-Alors Piers ? Comment ça va ?

Je me retournai brutalement en entendant la voix de Jonah derrière moi. Il était debout dans le couloir, avec un haut tout neuf, et avant que mon cerveau ne réagisse, je m'étais déjà levé d'un bond pour aller le câliner.

-Aïe ! Tout doux grand fou ! dit-il d'un ton mi-amusé mi-douloureux.

-Oh, pardon, dis-je en le relâchant tout de suite. Tu es sûr que tu devrais te lever ?

-La blessure était superficielle, dit Anna en sortant de la chambre. Raconte-nous plutôt comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous.

J'ai regardé Anna arriver, et une fois qu'elle fut au salon, elle et moi nous sommes assis sur le canapé. Jonah est resté debout, sa blessure au dos encore dans un état précaire. Je leur ai raconté tout ce que j'avais appris de Chris, puis d'Ada. Ils semblèrent seulement à moitié étonnés de l'implication d'Ada. Il y avait un fichier ultra confidentiel la concernant dans les vieilles archives d'Umbrella, qu'Anna avait hacké quand elle avait dix-huit ans - je sentais la petite fierté sous-jacente quand elle parlait de ça. Apparemment, Ada avait un sacré cursus d'agent à plusieurs facettes depuis Raccoon City, travaillant souvent à la fois pour Umbrella, pour les Services Secrets Internationaux et un troisième employeur dont personne ne connaissait l'identité. Là, maintenant, j'avais encore plus de raisons de me méfier d'elle. Mais ma mauvaise impression concernant Chris était plus forte. Jonah aussi a décidé de se fier à elle, à la grande incompréhension d'Anna.

-Tu connais aussi bien que moi sa réputation, dit-elle. Pourquoi on lui ferait confiance ?

-Justement parce qu'on la connait, répondit Jonah. Les cas dans lesquels elle a agi ont tous été réglés. Dans quel sens, peu importe, ajouta-t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Si on peut bosser avec elle, je peux faire en sorte qu'elle aille dans notre sens.

-Elle se méfie de vous, aussi, me rappelai-je. Elle sera sur ses gardes.

-Comme toi au début, me dit Jonah. Personne ne résiste à mes charmes.

Jonah me fit un beau sourire, qui me fit un peu rosir je l'avoue, et Anna ricana. Je réussis à toussoter avant de reprendre la discussion sérieuse. Aussi sérieusement que possible.

Ensuite, j'ai mentionné l'implication plus que probable de Jake et Sherry. Cela sembla attrister Jonah, et sérieusement surprendre Anna, avant que je n'explique la théorie d'Ada, comme quoi le nouveau chef de Neo-Umbrella les tenait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Jonah voulait en apprendre plus, pour les aider, mais j'étais d'accord avec Anna, sur ce point. On n'avait littéralement aucun moyen de savoir ce qui justifiait leur changement de camp, et on les sauverait de toute façon en chopant le chef de Neo-Umbrella.

J'ai hésité à leur dire que leur mère était le principal suspect, selon Ada, mais, là encore, ils ne semblèrent pas surpris. Jonah sembla plutôt dégoûté, et Anna dépitée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, voyant qu'ils ne disaient rien.

-Je ne m'y attendais qu'à moitié, dit Jonah d'un ton inhabituellement plat. Etant donné que c'est ma mère, je l'avais diagnostiquée il y a un moment mais… J'espérais me tromper.

-Calculatrice, pragmatique et opportuniste, ajouta Anna. Elle devait avoir la main mise sur pas mal d'employés de Neo-Umbrella avant même la mort de Derek Simmons et Carla Radames. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, me dit Anna. On fera ce qu'il faudra faire.

J'allais penser que le fait que quelqu'un ait à affronter sa propre famille me rendait malade mais… Au final, je me suis vraiment senti malade. J'ai tapé une accélération jusqu'à la salle de bains, entendant Jonah dire mon nom alors que je partais, et j'ai vomi un bon coup dans les chiottes. En plusieurs fois. Et il y avait du sang mélangé au vomi. Du sang et une sorte de substance grisâtre, un peu comme mon bras avant mon vaccin. J'ai toussé encore un petit peu, avant que les jumeaux me rejoignent dans la salle de bains.

-Piers ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Anna.

-Des restes, dit Jonah en analysant ce que je venais de lâcher. Le virus était sans doute encore en activité. Il a été assimilé à ton organisme, ajouta-t-il à mon intention.

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? s'enquit Anna.

-Non. Ça aurait été plus grave si c'était resté. Les vomissements sont un réflexe défensif, c'est bien connu.

Anna opina, et moi je regardai la substance que j'avais recrachée d'un air plus concentré que je ne devrais. Je ne sus trop pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'étais comme fasciné. D'ailleurs, Anna a fini par me voir faire, et m'a tiré en arrière pour que je redresse le regard, car elle trouvait craignos que je sois en admiration comme ça.

-Donc euh on fait quoi ? finis-je par demander alors que nous retournions au salon.

-Ada a suggéré que tu restes tranquille non ? me rappela Jonah. On n'a qu'à attendre qu'elle nous tienne au jus.

-Tu comptes rester sans rien faire pendant qu'une femme qui inspire la méfiance au monde entier fait notre boulot ? protesta Anna.

-Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

Anna regarda Jonah, puis me regarda, puis regarda de nouveau Jonah avant de grommeler et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lorsque je demandais à Jonah ce qui se passait, il m'expliqua qu'elle était toujours contrariée quand elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas la déranger avant qu'elle-même ne revienne nous parler, avec un nouveau plan. Donc nous sommes juste allés nous asseoir dans le salon.

Après quelques passionnantes minutes, pendant lesquelles Jonah et moi avons regardé, sans trop y faire attention en ce qui me concerne, un documentaire sur les dauphins, mon téléphone sonna, alors que Jonah allait faire un commentaire – je devinai à sa mine fanfaronne que ce serait sans doute quelque chose d'idiot, mais bref.

-Allô ? dis-je prudemment en décrochant.

-Sa… Salut Piers.

Lorsque je reconnus la voix de Sherry, j'eus une sorte de pet de cerveau. Surtout qu'elle avait un ton triste qui aurait fait chialer n'importe quelle guimauve regardant des films d'amour.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je plutôt.

-Oui, je vais bien. Et Jake aussi. Mais je tenais à m'excuser. On a essayé de vous le dire, mais…

-C'est bon. Nous sommes au courant.

Sherry ne répondit rien. Au début, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu, ou qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais non. Au bout de trois interminables secondes, je l'ai entendue pleurer. Et ça me fendit le cœur. Avec mon ouïe développée, j'ai même entendu quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait sans doute de Jake.

-Comment peut-on vous aider ? demandai-je, un peu triste moi aussi.

-Je ne sais pas trop, admit piteusement Sherry entre deux sanglots. Il a promis que… si on ne faisait pas ce qu'il disait… il nous tuerait.

-Il ? répétai-je. C'était un homme qui vous donnait des ordres ?

Alors que Sherry allait répondre, j'entendis le téléphone passer d'une main à une autre. Ils devaient être vraiment très proches parce que j'entendais encore Sherry renifler alors que Jake reprenait la parole. Le ton triste dans sa voix s'entendait moins que celui de Sherry, mais j'avais une bonne oreille.

-C'était un homme, ouais. Il ne s'est pas présenté, évidemment. On sait juste que celui qui désobéit sera puni par la mort de l'autre.

-Jake, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes dans cette situation à cause de moi, et de ce foutu virus dans mon corps. Mais je vous promets que je ferai tout pour vous sortir de là.

Jake eut un rire étrange, que je placerais entre un rire nerveux, un rire outré, un rire creux et un rire hystérique. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais sentir autant d'émotions contradictoires chez lui, honnêtement. Et surtout pas en même temps.

-T'es adorable, Nivans, mais tu te trompes. Premièrement, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ton rôle de sauver tout le monde.

-Non. Je veux juste sauver ceux qui méritent de l'être. Je vous dois bien ça, à Sherry et toi.

-Ouais, bon. Tu peux me passer un des cousins, si y en a un dans le coin ?

-Ok.

Je tendis le téléphone à Jonah, qui le prit d'un air curieux. Je voulais écouter la conversation, en étant à peu près sûr que je pourrais entendre ce que Jake disait au téléphone en écoutant bien, mais à la place, je me suis concentré sur les dauphins. Les morceaux que j'entendais se limitaient à Jonah qui disait une série de "oui" et de "non". Voilà qui limitait sérieusement mon analyse. J'en vins même à me demander s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès, pour une raison inconnue.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jonah me rendit mon téléphone, et se remit à fixer l'écran de la télévision, avec les dauphins qui dansaient. Je le regardai, puis il me regarda aussi, comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui – ce qui était sans doute le cas. Il me fit un sourire, et regarda de nouveau l'écran.

-Est-ce que tu savais que les dauphins sont l'espèce animale où l'homosexualité est la plus courante, avec les bonobos ? dit-il en s'esclaffant.

-Euh d'accord ? dis-je d'un ton amusé. Pourquoi cette anecdote ?

-Je pense qu'on ne devrait jamais dire non à un peu de culture.

-Et pourquoi je sens un double sens ?

-Parce que je suis gay et que vous êtes parano ? pouffa-t-il.

-Oui, dis-je après une fausse réflexion. Oui, ça se tient.

-Evidemment que ça se tient. Je suis médecin, me dit-il avec un beau sourire.

-Tiens, y avait longtemps, ricanai-je.

Jonah et moi eûmes un rire entendu, puis le silence se réinstalla, alors que nous regardions encore les dauphins. Puis, l'émission a changé, on est passés aux guépards. Je ne sus trop pourquoi, je trouvais ça assez fascinant, de voir ces matous courir à je ne sais plus trop combien de kilomètres heure. Et lorsque je regardai Jonah, je compris pourquoi.

Inconsciemment, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent. Je le regrettai, sans le regretter, car je n'étais pas sûr de mes sentiments envers Chris. Enfin, je pensais en être sûr, mais maintenant je n'étais plus sûr de rien de ce qui datait d'avant mon coma. Tout ce donc j'étais sûr, ça concernait les jumeaux. Je leur faisais confiance, et puis… Après m'être inquiété réellement aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à Jonah. Et plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus j'avais du mal à y penser. Bien entendu, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Ce serait trop facile.

-Piers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me tournai vers lui. Il s'était rapproché, le coude sur le dossier et son genoux touchant presque le mien, et il avait une moue inquiète sur le visage. J'ai reculé, comme un vieux réflexe défensif inexplicable, et alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre, Anna claqua la porte au fond du couloir. Cela me fit franchement sursauter, en plus de me démolir les tympans, et elle déboula dans le salon, son téléphone à la main.

-Papa vient de m'appeler, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière moi. Maman a été vue dans le centre ville de Los Angeles il y a moins d'une heure.

-Quoi ? dis-je, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? demanda Jonah.

-On ne sait pas trop. Mais elle avait une armée de scientifiques avec elle, et ils sont entrés dans un bâtiment abandonné de la légion étrangère, dans les vieux quartiers de Hollywood.

-Un détail important ?

-Ils escortaient quelqu'un, couvert par une sorte de bâche. Aucun des informateurs de notre père ne sait qui ça peut être, ils n'avaient pas le bon angle pour voir son visage. En tous cas, il ou elle boitait, et était toujours à moins d'un mètre des grosses têtes, comme s'ils le ou la protégeaient, ou qu'ils l'empêchaient de se casser la figure.

-Que fait-on, alors ? m'enquis-je.

-Jonah et moi on doit y aller. Voir ce que notre chère mère complote de l'autre côté du pays. Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je suggère…

-Je viens avec vous, la coupai-je. Je ne vais pas vous laisser partir risquer votre vie pour moi.

-On ne risque pas notre vie, premièrement, dit Anna d'un ton dur mais avec un sourire en coin. Et deuxièmement, ce n'est pas pour toi qu'on le fait, mais pour tout le monde.

-Et il se trouve que tu fais partie de tout le monde, donc bon, pouffa Jonah.

-Merci frangin.

Jonah souffla un baiser à Anna, qui eut un rire gêné. Moi je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Anna accepta que je vienne avec eux, sachant que si Ada avait du nouveau elle me le dirait – je me demandais comment elle avait eu mon numéro, sur le coup, mais au final je ne jugeai pas ça important – voire même qu'elle pourrait nous rejoindre à Los Angeles si besoin. Jonah me proposa d'appeler Chris pour le tenir au courant, mais je tentai de lui expliquer objectivement que ce n'était pas la peine. Surtout si, comme Ada le pensait, il était manipulé lui aussi par Neo-Umbrella. Au final, il était presque cinq heures, et nous partirions dans trois heures.

-Pourquoi pas avant ? demandai-je.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre les embouteillages dans le nez, si ti veux, m'expliqua Anna. En plus, Jonah attend une visite salutaire vers dix-huit heures.

-Ah ? dis-je en tournant la tête vers celui-ci.

-J'ai demandé à Jake et Sherry de venir. Je vais analyser les appels et les messages venant de leur commanditaire, pour faire un profil psy rudimentaire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'opiner, et Anna repartit dans sa chambre, non sans m'avoir un bisou sur la joue. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer un peu, mais je décidai de ne pas trop y faire attention. Car de l'autre côté du canapé, je me sentais un peu observé, aussi. Un rapide regard vers la gauche me confirma que c'était le cas.

-Alors ? me lança-t-il.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire avant qu'Anna n'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui te travaille ?

Je repassai mon discours précédent en boucle trois ou quatre fois dans ma tête, avant de cracher le morceau. Mes doutes sur mes souvenirs, mes mauvaises impressions, et ce que je pensais que Jonah et Anna, dans les grandes lignes. Je butai un peu sur mes mots en disant à Jonah que je l'aimais beaucoup, mais lui, ça sembla lui plaire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, Piers, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris.

Je me suis mis à regarder mes mains, poser ses mes genoux. Jonah était assez près pour que mes oreilles acérées captent son changement de respiration, même si je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai osé le regarder, il avait les yeux grands ouverts, un sourcil haussé et une expression un peu perdue sur le visage, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, admit Jonah.

-Pour quelqu'un de si fort en psychologie, tu es lent. Tu suis, là ?

-Je ne vois pas…

Jonah se coupa, et fronça les sourcils, alors que je me sentais de plus en plus embarrassé. Cela dura une bonne, très longue minute, avant que son expression ne fonde en quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lire. Ça m'a un peu inquiété, sur le coup. Mais Jonah m'a pris la main, et je l'ai regardé, dans ses beaux yeux bleu ciel.

-Ça me flatte, Piers. Vraiment.

-Mais ? dis-je avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Hm… Mais rien. Viens par là.

Jonah posa ma main sur son épaule, et il se rapprocha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je plaçai mon autre main au niveau de sa taille, alors que lui posait une main sur mes omoplates et une autre dans le bas de mon dos. Il se recula un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux, nous étions nez à nez. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, toujours en me serrant contre lui. Cette fois ci, je sentais clairement que son cœur avait accéléré. Tout comme le mien, d'ailleurs. Autant dire que mes conclusions d'hier soir étaient bonnes pour la poubelle.

-Pourquoi ce revirement ? me demanda gentiment Jonah, en me gardant contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, Jonah. Tu dois penser que je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

-Je peux le comprendre, ne t'en fais pas.

J'avais ma tête dans son cou, et il me caressait négligemment les cheveux du bout des doigts. J'étais bercé par le son de son sang qui circulait dans son cou, et j'ai un peu extrapolé en me disant que si j'étais un vampire, je n'aurais sans doute pas pu résister. Cette pensée me fit ricaner, et lorsque Jonah me demanda ce qui me faisait sourire, je lui ai expliqué, et il a ricané aussi.

-En tous cas, si tu as envie de me manger, maintenant, je vais devoir réviser mon jugement pour ce qui est de ton côté prédateur, dit Jonah d'un ton amusé.

-Je n'envisagerai jamais de te faire du mal, Jonah, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah bon ? Moi j'aimerais bien que tu me mordes.

Je me suis reculé d'un seul coup, comme piqué au vif, mais je vis à l'expression joueuse de Jonah qu'il plaisantait. Ou du moins, ça y ressemblait, d'où j'étais. Maintenant que je savais qu'il avait tendance à faire en sorte que les gens aillent dans son sens, je me dis que c'est seulement lui qui veut que je pense ça. Avec mon esprit faible et malléable de personne amnésique.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir.

-On verra quand on sera couchés, hein ? lui dis-je en gratouillant la barbiche en dessous de son menton.

Jonah se figea, puis me fit un beau sourire.

-Ok, grand fou. Et après, ce sera mon tour.

-Très bien. J'ai hâte.

-Probablement pas autant que moi.

Jonah et moi nous sommes regardés dans le blanc de l'œil pendant un moment qui m'a paru interminable, et il me fit un demi-sourire. Un sourire plein d'une émotion que je ne sus trop m'expliquer pour le coup. Enfin, avant qu'il ne parle de nouveau.

-Je crois que je t'aime aussi, Piers. Mais on en reparlera une fois qu'on saura ce que ma mère fabrique à Los Angeles, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Aucun de nous deux n'a ajouté quelque chose, et Jonah se rapprocha négligemment de moi pour passer son bras derrière mes épaules, au niveau du dossier du canapé. Comme instinctivement, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, et, du coin de l'œil, je vis le grand sourire qui remontait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il blessait ses joues.

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis assoupi.


	7. Chapitre combien ?

**Bonjour !**

 **Alors, comment vous dire... Voici un minuscule chapitre de transition. Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir au chapitre suivant, qui sera le début de la fin.**

 **Cette histoire aura en effet dix chapitres, dans l'idéal. DOuze en comptant ce petit chapitre bonus, et un autre qui est déjà prévu.**

 **Retour au gros chapitre dans le prochain, donc.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Please ?**

 **P.S. : pour ce chapitre, j'ai été grandement inspiré par un jeu, qui s'appelle Detention. Ce n'est pas vraiment un spoiler, juste une mécanique de fin de jeu. Vou devriez y jouer, c'est de la bonne horreur psychologique. Ou sinon, faites comme moi, regardez le gameplay de Cry x)**

* * *

Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, Jonah n'était plus là. J'étais seul dans l'appartement. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais personne ne répondit. Pareil quand j'essayai d'appeler Anna, Jake ou Sherry. J'étais bel et bien seul, c'était assez troublant.

J'ai fait les cent pas dans l'appartement, mais je ne trouvai bel et bien personne. Un appel téléphonique à chaque destinataire de mon répertoire ne me rassura pas plus, que des répondeurs.

Une fois passée la révélation, selon laquelle j'avais rarement été seul pendant toute ma vie, je suis sorti de l'appartement. Tout était sombre, et mes tentatives pour allumer la lumière dans l'escalier ont été vaines. On se serait cru dans une vieille caricature de film d'horreur. Ou alors cette bande dessinée française où un groupe d'enfants se réveille dans un monde post-apocalyptique où tout le monde a disparu.

Dans la rue, c'était pareil. C'était sombre comme une nuit sans lune, et tous les lampadaires étaient éteints. J'ai marché en ligne droite pendant ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité. Soudain, j'ai vu une silhouette au coin d'une rue, au loin, qui brillait comme un astre, dont la coupe de cheveux me rappela celle de Jonah. J'ai essayé d'accélérer pour aller vers elle, mais j'étais incapable d'aller plus vite que mon rythme de marche minimum. Je sentais que je me rapprochai de la silhouette, qui se tourna vers moi, avant d'aller plus loin dans la ruelle. Je la suivis, et le décor changea autour de moi.

Cette fois-ci, on était dans un gymnase. Un flash mémoriel plus tard, je reconnus le gymnase de l'école dans laquelle j'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études. En revanche, le stade était vide, et il y avait une personne assise sur une chaise, sur la scène surélevée, pâle comme un cadavre. Je suis monté à mon tour, pour me voir moi, assis sur la chaise, avec mon diplôme en main.

L'autre moi se leva, et se mit face à moi, avec une expression neutre. Sa peau était pâle, et ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs. Vraiment étrange.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, me dit l'ombre, de ma voix humaine non déformée, à laquelle je m'étais complètement déshabitué. Notre avenir est devant nous. Mais sais-tu quel est notre plus grand regret ?

Son "nous" m'intrigua, de prime abord, mais en fin de compte, il était logique. Si c'était vraiment moi, dans mon souvenir étrange et lointain, c'était sensé. Je me surpris à sincèrement réfléchir à sa question, comme si c'était d'une importance primordiale. Puis, la réponse me vint, comme une évidence.

-Ma mère, dis-je. J'aurais aimé que ma mère soit là.

Mon ombre fit un sourire triste, et, après plusieurs clignements des yeux, ses iris prirent leur couleur noisette normale.

-Oui, maman, dit mon ombre d'un ton mélancolique. Avant aujourd'hui, nous ne nous étions pas vraiment rendus compte à quel point elle nous manquait. Et ce même manque était visible dans le regard de notre père, lorsqu'il est venu nous chercher sur l'estrade.

Je m'attendais à autre chose, mais il ne dit rien. C'est après une pause d'une bonne vingtaine de secondes qu'il ajouta.

-Tu es moi.

L'ombre disparut, et la silhouette lumineuse réapparut près de l'entrée du gymnase. Je me remis à la suivre, et, alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour sortir, le décor changea de nouveau. Je reconnus sans mal le hall d'entrée du QG du BSAA. La lumière entra dans l'ascenseur, et je crus même la voir me tenir la porte, alors qu'elle se fermait. Je montai dans la cabine, et en un clin d'œil, je me suis retrouvé dans le bureau de Chris. Evidemment, il était vide, mais ce n'était pas Chris qui était assis à sa place. C'était mon ombre.

-Nous avons eu la chance d'être intégré dans le BSAA à peine trois ans après notre diplôme, commença-t-il. Intégré à l'équipe du capitaine Redfield, nous avons effectué des missions sans faillir, tout en gardant un bon équilibre de vie. Quel est la seule chose qui n'allait pas à cette époque ?

-Mon père est mort, dis-je presque sans réfléchir.

Plus cet étrange interrogatoire avançait, plus je retrouvais des images claires.

-Oui. La mort de notre père fut un choc terrible, qui a causé notre suspension dans notre travail. Notre travail, qui était devenu toute notre vie. Mettre sa vie en parenthèse est un traumatisme que personne ne devrait subir, surtout pas à cet âge-là.

Les vêtements de mon ombre prirent de la couleur. Je reconnus mon premier uniforme du BSAA. Puis, là encore, après une courte pause.

-Tu es moi.

L'ombre disparut, et la lumière réapparut. Je la suivis de nouveau, sortant du bureau, et je traversai un long couloir large, comme pour y faire passer un train. Je franchis une nouvelle porte après ce qui me sembla être une éternité.

Cette fois-ci, je frissonnai lorsque je reconnus l'endroit où j'étais. C'était le bâtiment, en Edonie, où Chris avait perdu la mémoire, après un choc à la tête. Il y avait même encore les cadavres de mon ancienne équipe, que j'avais dû tuer moi-même après que Chris soit tombé dans les pommes. Sans doute l'un des combats les plus ardus de ma vie, tant physiquement que mentalement.

Mon ombre, quant à elle, marchait entre les cadavres, comme perdue dans ses pensées – même si je n'avais aucune idée de si elle en avait, elle me semblait plutôt agir par instinct.

-Ici même, notre vie a pris un tournant tragique, commença-t-elle. Nous avons tous été dupés par cette femme qui se faisait appeler Ada Wong, et nous avons beaucoup perdu ce jour là. Parmi toutes les déceptions que nous avons eues, quelle a été la plus irraisonnée ?

De tout ce que j'ai regretté ce jour-là ? En voilà une question plus dure que les précédentes. Je ne sus trop pour quoi je me suis senti coupable, à l'époque. Entre la perte de mon équipe, l'égarement de Chris, la disparition de Carla, et…

-Je n'ai pas pu avouer à Chris ce que je ressentais, admis-je à haute voix.

L'ombre s'arrêta juste devant moi, et je me perdis dans mon propre regard.

-Nous nous étions juré de tout lui avouer, commença-t-elle, mais Carla Radames en a décidé autrement. Pendant que nous aidions Chris à recoller les morceaux de sa vie, nous n'avons malheureusement pas vraiment pu faire de même pour la nôtre. Nous n'avons été nous-mêmes que lorsque lui l'est redevenu.

Ce fut au tour de "ma" peau et de "mes" cheveux de reprendre leur couleur. Cette fois-ci, je vis clairement l'ombre d'un sourire, sincère, cette fois-ci, se dessiner sur le visage que je connaissais si bien auparavant.

-Tu es moi.

Mon ombre disparut de nouveau, et la lumière réapparut, près de la sortie improvisée que j'avais empruntée avec Chris, il y a une éternité. Je la suivis encore, sentant grandir en moi comme une curiosité morbide quant à ce qui se passerait à la fin de ce conte surnaturel.

Quelques portes et quelques couloirs plus tard, je fus à un endroit que j'attendais, autant que je redoutais. La base sous-marine. Là où ma première vie s'était terminée.

Mon ombre, de plus en plus claire, arriva par la porte opposée, et se planta devant le sas de sauvetage. Je la rejoignis, et j'y trouvais du sang vert gluant sur la vitre. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma droite me permit de voir qu'il y en avait aussi sur la manivelle. La précision de ce souvenir était… déroutante.

-Ici-même, notre vie s'est arrêtée, déclara mon ombre. Nous avons sacrifié ce qui nous restait d'humanité pour sauver la seule personne qui, d'après nous, devait sortir vivante de cet enfer.

-Oui, opinai-je. Ce souvenir est parmi mes plus clairs, maintenant.

-Si c'était à refaire, le referions-nous ?

J'avoue que cette question était plus compliquée que les précédentes. D'un côté, j'avais suivi mon cœur, mais cela avait fait beaucoup de peine à Chris. Lui infliger ça était horrible et égoïste. Mais à l'époque, j'étais sûr d'être condamné, et je ne voulais pas qu'il meure en essayant de me sauver. Au final, lequel de nous deux était le plus égoïste ?

-Je ne sais pas, admis-je. Sa survie est ma priorité, mais je ne veux plus le faire souffrir de la sorte.

Mon ombre leva un sourcil. Apparemment, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réponse. Et plus l'ombre me ressemblait, et plus cela devenait irréaliste.

-Je pense que je vais faire ce que lui veut. Ses désirs sont les miens, parce que je l'aime, continuai-je.

Ce fut au tour de mon ombre d'opiner. Il tendit la main vers moi, et la posa sur mon épaule droite. Je remarquai à ce moment-là que mon bras était normal.

-L'amour est un sentiment puissant, Piers, dit ma propre voix. Et pur. Mais il peut également mener à prendre des décisions drastiques. N'oublie jamais qui tu es, et ce pour quoi tu vis.

-Ce pour quoi je vis ?

Au lieu de me répondre, l'autre moi enleva sa main de mon épaule, qui devint plus lourde. Mon bras est redevenu monstrueux, et j'ai senti ma peau se flétrir sur la moitié de mon côté droit. Mon ombre me fit ensuite un sourire triste.

-Tu n'es plus moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Le décor se mit à trembler, à s'effondrer. Comme dans mes souvenirs. Le temps que je regarde autour de moi pour trouver une issue, mon ombre avait déjà disparu. J'essayai de bouger, mais ce n'était pas évident. Chaque pas que je faisais m'enfonçait dans le sol, métaphoriquement, tellement je me sentais lourd, d'un seul coup. Parce que concrètement, j'avançais de quelques centimètres à chaque pas, n'étant pas sûr d'où je devais aller.

Comme auparavant, il y avait une lumière aveuglante qui émanait d'une porte qui semblait irréelle. J'essayais de m'y diriger, mais j'étais toujours aussi lent, alourdi par ma mutation. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avancer, mais la lumière me semblait encore tellement lointaine.

Autour de moi, tout continuait à s'effondrer, et j'esquivai tant bien que mal les morceaux de la structure sous-marine, qui menaçaient au mieux de me clouer, au sol au pire de me tuer. Ou le contraire, je n'étais pas sûr.

Sauf que c'est ce qui finit par arriver. Une énorme poutre de métal tomba droit devant moi, me bloquant le passage, et le temps que je vacille en avant, une seconde tomba et transperça mon abdomen. J'avais envie de hurler, par réflexe car je ne ressentais rien. Mais encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit. J'étais bel et bien cloué au sol, incapable de penser clairement à quoi que ce soit.

En regardant devant moi, je revis mon ombre, toujours égale à l'image que j'avais de moi avant mon accident, mais avec elle se trouvait une femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une robe chinoise violet foncé et des bottes à talons violet clair. Elle embrassa mon ombre sur le front, en lui chuchotant quelque chose, mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle disait. Mon ombre disparut, et la femme se tourna vers moi, m'approchant comme au ralenti. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle, mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître. Elle s'est accroupie devant moi, et je voyais son visage de près. Il me semblait encore plus familier.

-Bientôt, mon agneau, murmura-t-elle en me caressant le haut du crâne. Bientôt tu vas te réveiller.

Elle posa sa main sous mon menton, et commença à me soulever. Je sentais la poutre en métal me déchirer les entrailles, et cette fois ci, je réussis à hurler.

Un hurlement qui réveilla en sursaut la personne sur qui je m'étais assoupi.


End file.
